


Unknown

by Subej



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subej/pseuds/Subej
Summary: Trost High School's Tennis team have been unbeatable all season long, they've raised enough money to travel out of the country for Championships, but what happens when things don't go according to plan? The tennis players and coaches all find themselves separated on a mysterious island. How did they get there? Is rescue coming? Are they alone? How would everyone react to the unexpected turn of events?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I've been thinking about this AU for quite some time now, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and ask for more.

 

**[Eren - Unknown Loaction - Friday]**

_Eren!_ A voice. A familiar voice calls my name from what sounds far away. _Eren! Wake up!_ They shake my body to try and wake me. I begin to open my eyes, a bright light blinds my vision and suddenly a headache hits me. I bring my right hand to my head and I attempt to open my eyes again, the sun was brighter than ever.

“Eren!” The shaking continues, they sound panicked, scared.

“Stop.” I whisper to them, it was only making my headache worse. I look around me, I’m covered in white sand. _Sand?_ I look up to the person shaking me, Armin, my best friend sitting next to me. His face is dirty and his shirt is torn, what happened to him? I take a handful of sand and I watched as it spilled between my fingers. “Why is there sand?”

I look back at Armin who looks like he’s about to cry, I ignore it. I try to stand, I’m struggle a little at first, but I managed to get on my feet. I hear the sound of waves hitting rocks in the distance, the smell of fresh air from the ocean in front of me. I see debris along the shore and I follow it, leading me to what seems to be a living nightmare.

“Armin?” My eyes widened as they pan over the roaring engine and a broken wing from the jet we were on earlier. “Where are we?”

“Help!” I turn my head where the voice came from, the ocean. “Help!”

“Who is that?” Armin asks, he gets up and joins me.

“Is that…” I squint my eyes trying to pick out what I was looking at. “Is that Connie?”

“Help! I can’t swim!” He shouts again.

“It is!” Armin confirms, I immediately run down the shore and into the water until I couldn’t run anymore. “Eren, wait!” I jump and begin to swim my way toward Connie as fast as I could.

 

**[Eren - Trost High School - Monday]**

“We found a pilot with a private jet who’s willing to fly us over to Japan for Championships.” I listened as Coach Ackerman informed us about our flight plans to Japan. Both boys and girls tennis teams have been unbeatable this season and we were offered to play in the Championships. Everyone was pumped and excited to go and kick some more ass in the best sport ever, tennis. Okay, it’s not as exciting as football or soccer, but we’ve been practicing non-stop to get here and we were ready to win it all.

“Make sure you all have everything ready and packed by the end of the week.” Coach Zoe added. “Oh, and if you’re attending Thursday’s pizza party make sure you pitch in your share of three dollars. Dismissed.”

I hear the squeaks coming from chairs as they’re pushed back from everyone standing, chatter and laughter erupt from one corner of the room. I make my way to the line of people waiting to hand in their money. This pizza party was going to be our last celebration before going to Japan.

“Hey, no cutting!” I shouted when I see horse face cut in front of me in line.

“I’m not cutting, Marco was holding my place in line, Jaeger!” Jean shouted back.

“Jean, there’s no need to shout.” Marco commented.

“For reals, you two argue about anything and everything.” Connie said behind me.

“Is there a problem?” Coach Ackerman approached us all from behind sending goosebumps down our spines. He was the scariest and most intimidating coach at the school, no one has dared to cross him or yell back at him. Everyone respects the guy, he doesn’t demand attention, but he has this death stare he sends to those causing him problems and the stare just gives you the creeps.

“N-No, Coach Ackerman!” Jean stammered.

“No problems here!” I gave a fake laugh.

“We’re just messing around!” Jean slapped my back, pissing me off.

“Yeah, just _horsing_ around!” I slapped him back.

“Good.” Coach Ackerman walked back to his podium where Coach Zoe was taking our part of the money.

 

**[Connie - Unknown Location - Friday]**

I somehow manage to find myself in water and I couldn’t find my footing at the bottom of whatever pool of water I was in. I was sinking and fast, I try to thread the water like I read online, but it wasn’t working. I panick as the waves pull me further away from the shore, its view was getting further. I shout for help, but I doubt anyone can hear me all the way out here. My legs and arms are getting tired and I begin to sink. _This is it. This is how I’m going to die._

I feel something grab my shirt and I see what look likes a person. I reach out for them, I didn’t care if I drag them along with me I just don’t want to die alone. Instead of me pulling them down, they were pulling me towards the shore, so I start to move my legs again trying to help as much as I can.

“Don’t give up on me!” I hear Eren’s voice… Eren is saving me? I move my legs quicker and we hit the shore quicker than I expected. I cough up all the water in my lungs and lay in the sand. My breathing is heavy and my chest hurts, I look over at Eren and he didn’t look as exhausted as I did.

“T-Thank you.” It hurt to talk, but I managed to thank him.

“Get up.” Eren tells me. “We need your help to look for others.”

Others? What does he mean by others? Where was everyone? Where are we? Why was I in the water? And why is there sand? All of these questions…

 

**[Levi - Unknown Location - Friday]**

It was hard to breathe from all of the running I’ve been doing, but I can’t stop now. I didn’t know where I was or anyone in fact. My arm is in severe pain and I can’t move it for shit, it most likely popped out of place. I had my cell in my hand with Hanji’s contact information on the screen, the call wasn’t going through.

“Hanji!” I yell, but I get no response as usual. I keep running until I hear a voice, someone crying. “Hello? It’s Coach Ackerman.” I inform them who I was in case it was any of my or Hanji’s players.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” The voice didn’t sound familiar to me at all, but I kept searching until I found them. “He hasn’t woken up and I don’t know what to do.”

It was one of the flight attendants, her puffy red eyes and wet face gave me the sense she’s been crying for a while now. She’s also holding a someone's hand, they had light brown short hair. I looked closer and they had a piece of metal debris attached to their chest, their shirt was covered in blood, either they’ve bleeding out or already dead.

“What happened?” I ask the flight attendant, I kneel on the other side, it was a man. He had the same uniform as the girl crying. “Is this your friend?”

“Y- I… He was talking, but-,” She was shaking, not sure from fear or if she was cold. “He just stopped, please help him.”

“I’ll do my best, but,” There wasn’t really much I can do, I didn’t study medicine. There was no way I was pulling that thing out of his chest. It’s probably best to leave it in until we can find someone who can. “What’s your name?”

“Petra, should we pull this out?” She reaches for the broken metal, but I immediately stop her.

“This thing is near his heart,” I warn her. “We don’t know how it entered his body or if the metal is at an angle.” One wrong move and we can cut his heart, she understood and retracted her arm.

“My name is Levi,” I let her know. “Listen, I’m going to need your help to pop my arm back in, I can’t do it on my own.”

“W-What? I- I’m sorry, I don’t know how-,” She stuttered. “I can’t do that.”

“Your friend is dying and I need both of my hands to try and save his life, so help me help your friend.” I deepened my voice and became more stern, normally I talk to my players like this to get them to do what I want. Petra walks around her friend and asks what to do. “I’m going to hold my shoulder and all you have to do is pull my arm out, don’t jerk it, just pull. No matter how much I yell do no stop, you hear me?” She nods her head and grabs my arm.

“Three, Two,” Petra counts down begins to pull my arm, the pain immediately hits me and I yell at the top of my lungs.

 

**[Jean - Unknown Location - Friday]**

Ymir and I have been walking around in what seemed to be a jungle for about ten minutes now. I don’t remember how the plane went down, but I do remember when we crashed. The last row of seats flew out of the plane, if it wasn’t for the trees breaking my fall I’d be dead by now. Marco and Historia were sitting next to us and we still haven’t ran into them, yet. We weren’t even sure if they were alive, cell phone service was dead wherever we landed.

“Historia!” Ymir shouts again, every time she yells her voice just rings inside of my ears, annoying me.

“Can you keep it down a bit? Thanks.” I watch my step and make sure I don’t trip over any vines.

“Excuse you, but I’m trying to find my girlfriend.” She tells me. “Aren’t you worried about your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” I give her a mean look. “He’s my best friend, there’s a difference. We don’t fuck.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard.” I stop walking as she kept going, she knows how to get under my skin.

“This is why we’ve never talked at school, you’re annoying.” I say.

“We don’t talk because I don’t put up with your shit like Marco does.” Ymir comments back.

“Can we just find them and get out of here?” I was tired of hearing her voice, I just wanted to find Marco and go back home. “Shit… the Championships is tomorrow.”

“Really? That’s what you’re worried about right now, not your friends?” Ymir spits back. “You really are an asshole, I really tried giving you the benefit of doubt, but geez.”

“Hey, I didn’t bust my ass raising money to get you here.” I remember having stands at football games selling hotdogs and nachos while the girls sold sodas and water. We went to every football, soccer and basketball game we could just to raise enough money for this trip.

“You aren’t the only one who busted their ass and you didn’t get me a ticket to Japan, I did, so fuck off.” I can hear how annoyed she was by me, I should probably apologize, but I’m too stubborn.

“Whatever, let’s just find our friends.” I continued walking forward, we weren’t sure which direction we were heading, but I hope we ran into someone soon, anyone.

 

**[Mikasa - Unknown Location - Friday]**

“Any luck?” I ask Eld, the co-pilot of our jet. He’s been trying to work the radio since we landed on this damn island. It got a bit wet from the ocean and there’s sand everywhere, he’s been cleaning it constantly.

“No, the radio is friend and I’m not if I can fix it.” He sets the radio down and looks over to the pilot. “I know Gunther studied electrical engineering maybe he’d be better help, but…”

Gunther is the only one in our group to have yet to wake up, he has a pulse and he’s breathing but he can’t seem to hear us. Eld suggested we leave him strapped to his seat just in case he’s injured, so we left him there and haven’t touched him since.

“What do we do now?” Thomas leans against the front broken part of the jet.

“We can look around and search for others?” Mina suggests.

None of us were badly injured, I’m sure the one with the worst condition is Gunther, but aside from him we just have minor head and chest pains from the seat belts. We thankfully landed on land rather than the water. I stepped inside the jet, only the front row was ripped along with the cockpit of the jet. I open the cubby over my seat and grab my backpack, I only had snacks and water since I thought I’d get hungry on the flight.

“I’m going to search for the others.” I tell the group, I didn’t expect any of them to follow or stop me, but they did.

“We don’t even know if anyone survived.” Eld tells me. “We should stick together.”

“Then come with me.” I told him, I didn’t see the point of just waiting around for rescue to arrive. The cockpit was a pretty decent size on the shore, so I assume rescue will just come down and search for us on the island.

“What about Gunther?” Eld says getting up. “What if he wakes up and none of us are here.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Thomas spoke up. “You three go search for survivors.”

I nod my head, Mina was ready to go, I look over to Eld who agreed to go. I look up at the sun, it’s still early.

“We’ll be back before sundown.” I tell Thomas. “With more survivors.” We made our way into the jungle, I wasn’t sure which direction to take. Eld and Mina didn’t have a clue either, so we decided to keep going straight until we couldn’t any more. This way if we want to go back we just turn back around to Thomas and Gunther.

 

**[Historia - Unknown Location - Friday]**

I can feel my body being dragged by somebody, I’m not sure who, but it’s definitely being dragged and they aren’t being careful with me either. I try to open my eyes, but there’s something covering them. I couldn’t use my hand to remove whatever it was covering my eyes because they tied behind my back, my legs were also tied together as I tried to separate them. I extend my fingers out hoping to be able to grab onto something, anything. I can feel the warm dirt as I’m being dragged, dirt builds under my nails as I try to claw the ground trying to make some type of anchor to stop the dragging, but this only made them notice me.

“She’s awake.” I hear a voice say, a man, I try to speak, but there was something in my mouth keeping me from doing so.

“The boy is still out.” Another man, but his voice was deeper than the first. _What boy?_ I ask myself, who was here with me?

“What do we do with her?” The first man asks. “Should we kill her?” I immediately try to pull away from whatever or whoever is holding me, but I can’t escape. I kick my legs trying to get on my feet, but I fail.

“Great job, you scared her.” The deeper voice says, annoyed. I hear laughter come from the other man, he was finding this funny. I couldn’t see anything, so this made everything worse. I couldn’t look around for a weapon or even describe to you how these men look.

“We’ll let Matteo deal with her.” The man with the deeper voice says. _Who’s Matteo?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this one - new characters! I'm making Wednesday my official post day, so expect weekly updates. Enjoy reading!

**[Eren - Trost High School - Monday]**

I walked out of the classroom everyone was in, I’ve already handed my money and there wasn’t a reason for me to hang around unless I wanted to stay with the rest of the players, but I’m already seeing them on Thursday. The only person I had to wait for was Mikasa, since we lived together. I seen her leave a bit earlier with Mina and Hannah. She told me the other day the girls asked her to help them serve better since they were new add-ons to the team. We already had our first girls double team, Historia and Ymir, but we needed two in order to qualify for Championships. I made my way to the girls gym where I assume they began practice already.

Grunts and shouts echoed from the girls gym as I got closer to the building. I can hear the sneakers squeak and the ball hitting the wooden floor. I push one of the double doors in front of me, the gyms scent fills my nose and I smile. The court has always felt like a second home to me and many other players, we created a family here. I put my bag down, the thump echos throughout the gym. Mikasa turns to me giving me a mean look, I knew she didn’t like distractions or unnecessary noises when she was teaching, but it was still fun to mess with her.

My parents adopted Mikasa when we were younger, I don’t really remember how old we were since I’ve been trying to erase my early childhood. Mikasa’s parents were murdered during a robbery, I was with them when it all happened. I spent the night at Mikasa’s for a sleepover, everything was fine until it was time to go to bed, I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I wasn’t sure if I should wake Mikasa or not, but I decided not to and snuck out of the room. I made my way to the kitchen and there I found Mikasa’s parents on the floor in their own pool of blood. After the adoption, Mikasa became a lot more quiet. She wasn’t the same cheerful person she once was, but every now and then she would remind me she was still there.

 

**[Eren - Unknown Location - Friday]**

The sun has gone down a bit since I woke up, it doesn’t seem like it’s going to get dark any time soon, but I’ve noticed the sun has moved meaning we’ve been walking along the shore for quite some time now. Every step was getting more and more difficult to walk in the sand, even keeping your balance was proving to be a challenge.

“Are we there yet?” Connie asks from behind.

“You asked me ten minutes ago and my answer was no.” I tell him. “You asked me the same questions five minutes ago and my answer didn’t change. Now you’re asking me again, what do you think my answer is?”

“A simple no would’ve been fine.” Connie looks away, I may have sounded a bit annoyed, but I couldn’t help it. We’ve been walking for about half an hour, the sun is hot and we don’t have any water or food with us. “I’m going to drink some water.”

“Uh- You can’t drink that!” Armin shouts, stopping Connie from walking closer to the ocean. “That’s all saltwater, we’ll need boil the water and for that we need fire and to make fire we need wood and-”

“Okay, I get it, no water.” Connie interrupts Armin, I can tell the three of us were slowly starting to aggravate each other. We needed to find food or something to change our mood. We’ve only been walking along the shore, we haven’t even thought about going inside the jungle. Would it be cooler inside?

“We need to find, I’m thinking about going inside the jungle, how do you guys feel about that?” I ask the others, I didn't want want to make the group do something they weren’t comfortable doing.

“I’m so down to find food.” Connie looks at Armin, he wasn’t answering. Instead Armin was looking forward, eyes wide.

“Armin? What’s wrong?” I ask, Connie waves his hand in front of him.

“Stop.” Armin says, he extends his arm and points ahead of us. “Is that… part of the plane?” I cock my head toward the direction Armin was pointing and I catch my breath. It hard to tell from the fire, but it did seem like the front part of the plane.

“Thomas?” Connie points at a person behind the fire, Thomas was trying to put out the fire by throwing sand at it.

“Come on!” I move forward, running toward Thomas.

 

**[Thomas - Unknown Location - Friday]**

“Shit, shit, shit!” I say as I panicked and toss sand at the flames.

“Thomas!” I hear someone shout my name, I look past the fire and see Eren running, behind him Connie and Armin. I wave my arms and ran in front of the fire showing them I was okay, but needed their help. I explained how the pilot was stuck inside and followed with instructions; to throw sand at the flames, we each took a different corner. The sand seemed to be working as the flames were shrinking.

The four of us laid on our backs, exhausted, we managed to kill the fire, but it was more work than it seemed. There wasn’t much we could save since everything burst into flames pretty quick, not even the pilot survived. I wasn’t even sure how it all happened, I was looking for food in the bags I found in the cubbies when all of a sudden I could smell something burning. The fire started from inside the cockpit and spread throughout the rest of the plane.

“I managed to save this bag at least.” I tell the others as I finish explaining.

“Please tell me there’s food inside.” I hear Connie beg. I haven’t open the bag, yet I got distracted by the fire. I open the bag, I hesitate a little. I wasn’t expecting to find this. “So is there food?”

“No.” I tell Connie, there wasn’t any food. “There's… knives.”

 

**[Levi - Unknown Location - Friday]**

I’ve had my hands on this broken debris of metal for the past ten minutes, thinking about ideas and possibilities to save this mans life. Coming up with the worst scenarios, what if his heart is already puncture? Maybe it’s not that deep, I can pull this out no problem. What if he starts to bleed out, what am I going to use to stop the bleeding? My hands begin to shake, so I let go of the metal before I make a mistake.

“I… I’m not sure what to do.” I say.

“What? You said you can help him,” Petra’s voice rises. “You told me, “help me help your friend” that is what you said, so now help him!”

“We don’t know the extent of his injury, for all we know the piece of metal is what’s keeping him alive.” I tell her, I wasn’t going to risk his life until I hundred percent know what to do.

“So you’re just going to sit there and do nothing?” She asks me. “I help you pop your arm back in its socket and you’re going to sit there and do nothing?”

“Do you want me to risk your friend's life or wait until I think of a way to save him?” I ask her, my voice was higher than usual.

“If you won’t do it then I will.” Petra sits up and places her hands on the metal debris.

“Stop, you don’t know what you’re doing.” I wasn’t sure if she was desperate or in complete shock from the crash, but I couldn’t allow her to do this.

“I do, I’m saving him.” Petra lifts the metal away from the man's body, blood immediately squirts out, staining Petra’s clothes.  _ Shit. _ I remove my shirt and try to clog up the wound, but there was too much blood, my shirt becomes drenched in thick red blood. I look up at Petra who seemed scared now, as if she regretted her decision.

“Help me!” I yell at her, she then proceeds to remove her blouse. I discarded my now red shirt and replaced it with Petra’s, it also gets drenched in blood. This isn’t going to work.

 

**[Jean - Unknown Location - Friday]**

Ymir and I walk along the side of a cliff, we’ve been walking so far that we hit the end, there was no where else to go. There was another piece of land in front of us, but we had to cross this massive gap between both cliffs. Ymir points out there’s a bridge up ahead. We made our way to the wooden bridge, but hesitate to cross. The wind made it look unstable as it rocked back and forth.

“I’m not crossing.” Ymir states and begins to walk away.

“What? Wait, no,” I stop her. “What if Historia is on the other side.”

“Historia would never go across this,” Ymir says. “I can’t even get her to get on the ferris wheel back at home.”

“Okay, but what if they landed over there?” I propose.

“No, we landed on this side meaning they have to be over here with us. We were all in the same back row, it wouldn’t make sense if they landed on the other side when we’ve been walking for what feels like hours now.” Ymir tells me, I can sense how worried she is about Historia and I know how she felt since I’m worried about Marco. I’m not sure how Marco would react being out here all alone, would he even survive? He needs me, I’m his anchor and he’s mine.

“We’re going to find them.” I look at Ymir in her eyes, her eyes got watery for a bit. “We’re going to find them and then we’re going back home.”

Ymir nods her head and her eyes changed to more of a determined look. I felt more confident now that she felt better. It was as if we brought out the best in each other somehow. We decided it was best to think outside of the box and maybe it was possible for them to land on the other side. I eye the ropes and hope they’re strong enough to hold my weight, who knows how old this bridge is? It can just snap as soon as I have my whole weight on it. I peek over the cliff to see what was at the bottom, but there was too much fog and it was thick.

“I’ll be right behind you.” Ymir encourages me, I take a deep breath and make my first step. The wood creaks and bent downward the more i shifted the weight in my body. I keep my eyes forward and carefully took my next step, successfully placing my foot on the next wood step. I shift my weight again, bringing my other leg over to the next step only I couldn’t feel where it was. I take a peek down and immediately regret my decision. All I see is a mysterious hole that if I fell into who knows what was at the bottom. My stomach drops and I feel like vomiting, there’s no way I can do this. My legs shake causing the bridge to jump a little. I tighten my grip on the ropes, trying to keep my balance and not slip. I wasn’t that far away from the cliff, I can just jump back.  _ No. _ I tell myself, I can keep going and get this over with; if Ymir seems me do this then maybe it’ll boost her confidence to do it to and not chicken out. I bite down on my teeth and forced my leg to cross over to the next step. I fear for my life so much, I instantly find a rhythm, so my ass wouldn’t die. I just the last two steps causing the wood to break as I launched myself to the other cliff. I made it safe and sound, couldn’t say the same for the piece of wood though.

I look back at Ymir and wave my arm letting her know she was safe to go, I watch as she waits for the bridge to stop moving. She takes her first two steps pretty quickly, she didn’t weigh as much as I did so I assumed moving would be faster. She didn’t have a problem looking down, in fact that’s the direction she kept looking at the whole time. She was getting quicker, suddenly a gust of strong wind nearly knocks her over. She loses focus for a second, but quickly tries to regain her balance. I tried my best by grabbing on to the ropes to stop it from moving. Ymir looks up for the first time, showing me she hasn’t given up. She keeps moving, rather quickly this time, until she gets to the gap. It seemed like a pretty far reach from where I was standing. She inches her way as close as possible to the edge and stretches her leg over. She was long enough to reach the other side and manage her way through. I reach out to her securing her into my arms.

“You fucking did it!” I let go of her and she turns around to give me a high five.

“That rocked! Oh my-” Ymir lets out a cheerful shout.

“Nothing can stop us now.” I raise my fist out to her and she bumps her fist to mine.

 

**[Hanji - Unknown Location - Friday]**

“M-Mike? Mike!” I shout for Mike, he was sitting next to me before we were sucked out of the plane and into the sky, thankfully we landed in water. I unclip my seatbelt, it was getting in the of me trying to keep my head above water. It was a great flotation device, so I hung onto it. I desperately look around me and two heads pop out of the water.

“Boys, have you seen Mike?” I ask the two boys, they both nod their heads, and one coughs.

“What happened?” The blonde one asks me.

“I’m not sure, I think the plane crashed!” I shout, I couldn’t tell if I was being too loud or not.

“Did we all land in water?” The darker skinned one asks.

“I last saw the plane head in that direction.” I point to land, there’s smoke off to the side. “Let’s start making our way there!” The three of us begin to swim, but then someone else pops up from behind us, it was Mike. “Mike, hang on to this!” I swam to him and shared the seat to keep him afloat. He didn’t say anything, simply nodded his head and hung on. We begin to swim again when someone else pops up, but instead in front of us.

“Help, Coach Zoe!” It was one of my players, Hannah. She took a deep breath before speaking and hanging on to me. “It’s Franz, his seatbelt didn’t undo itself and he’s sinking!”

“Hannah?” The blonde called from behind.

“Reiner… please help... it’s Franz… his seatbelt is stuck... and I couldn’t get him out.” She explained as she lost her breathe a few times. “Please hurry he’s sinking!” Reiner immediately dives under water.

 

**[Reiner - Unknown Location - Friday]**

I try to swim downward as fast I could, I didn’t take as much of a big breathe as I wish I did, but I’ll try to make this quick. Eventually, I was able to see the broken plane sinking slowly. I made my way inside getting to Franz’s seat. I remember him sitting across a row ahead of me, I find him and quickly go for the button on his seatbelt. It didn’t work just as Hannah said, I then try to pull him out, but he wasn’t budging. I’m already out of breath and I know if I don’t leave now I’m going to join Franz. I give myself a boost by pushing myself off Franz’s seat and began swimming furiously to the top. I desperately breathe in for air as I shot out from under, I grab on to Bert who was holding Hannah trying to calm her down.

“Where is he? What happened?” Hannah asks as she looks down expecting Franz to appear any second.

“I couldn’t… do it.” I say between breaths. “I’m sorry, there was no way I could’ve saved him.” Hannah then begins to cry realizing her high school sweetheart isn’t coming back. He was gone somewhere under water and no one could save him. I watch as Bert tries to keep her from drowning, her fighting his grip making it more difficult to handle. She managed to get out of Bert’s hold and makes her way toward me. She tightened her fists and began hitting my arm, she cried with every hit and I took it. She slowly stops and collapses on me, hangin on so she wouldn’t go under.

“Let’s keep swimming!” Coach Zoe shouts. Bert, Hannah and I followed Hanji and Mike as we all swam our way to land. The waves were working in our favor until the current changed making us fight against the waves instead. We didn’t give up, we kept going and pushed our way through. We finally make it, we’re all exhausted, I barely have enough energy to get on my own two feet to get get me away from the shore as possible. I finally drop to my knees when I think I’m far enough. Bert drops next to me, behind us Coach Zoe and Mike, I think he was our manager? I wasn’t completely sure, he never showed his face much. I peer up at a forest of tall green trees.

“Did we crash? Did we actually freaking crash?” Bert begins to panic, he holds himself to try and make himself feel better, but it wasn’t working. “Annie? Where’s Annie?” He looks at me.

“I don’t know she didn’t pop out.” I tell him.

“Did you see her on the plane?” Bert asks. “She was sitting right behind us.” That’s right, she was. I dig into my memories trying to remember if I saw anything back there.

“Her seat wasn’t there.” I tell him, her seat was missing. She wasn’t on the plane when we hit the water meaning she can be anywhere else. Then I remembered Connie and Sasha were sitting right in front of us, but there seats weren’t there either. Where could they be?

“Help!” I voice comes from inside the forest. Bert and I look at each other, we both get up and begin running as if we hadn't been swimming for ten minutes straight. We take off into the forest, I can hear Coach Zoe calling out to us and to not go too far and to wait.

 

**[Sasha - Unknown Location - Friday]**

I yelled for help, I felt like I was going to pee my pants everytime I looked down. My seat got stuck in one of the branches up high. Under me was the ground with rocks everywhere, I can easily undo my seatbelt, but I wasn’t sure how my landing was going to turn out. Out of nowhere I see two boys running through the forest, it was Reiner and Bertholdt.

“Up here!” I shout, my voice echoes throughout the forest. The boys look up and wave their arms.

“Are you okay?” Bert asks.

“Yes!” I reply, I had a few scratches here and there, but overall I was completely fine. My problem was finding a way to get down. “I need help getting down!” They both look at each other, I can hear them mumble about ideas on how to get me down. I then see my coach enter the forest. “Coach Zoe!”

“Sasha, my third single!” She shouts as she names my position in the team. I played as the third single tennis player in our team, Mikasa was first and Annie was second. I’m glad I can actually stand next to those girls.

“I need help getting down.” I informed her, she look at her surroundings and grabbed some vines. She looks at Reiner and Bert and gives them instructions. I watch as they tied vines together creating a makeshift slide.

“Jump, we made it strong enough for you to slide down.” She shouts with a big smile. I had full trust in my coach so I counted down from three, looked down and unbuckled my seat belt. I go face forward and and my arms spread out trying to hold on to anything, but there was nothing but air. I hit the slide and I was actually sliding down. The wind blew through my ponytail making it fresh and cold. I was coming down the slide too fast and crashed straight into Reiner, we both fall back.

“I’m sorry.” I say as I dust myself off.

“No problem, glad I broke your fall.” He says as he sits up and rubs his head.

 

**[Mikasa Trost High School - Monday]**

I glare at Eren knowing he made so much noise just to get on my nerves. I apologize to Mina and Hannah for my idiotic brother, they just giggled. I then showed Mina how to serve the ball, she steps up to the line, tosses the ball up and swings her racket. The tennis ball flies across the net and hits inside the square of the opposing side.

“Yes!” I high five Mina and she hugs Hannah. “Okay, you got this Hannah. Just toss aim and swing, timing is everything. Hannah inhales, closes her eyes, exhales and then opened her eyes with the most confident look. She tosses the green ball high in the sky she looks across the tennis court and focused just right in the corner. Hannah then jumps in the air and wings her racket, the ball whizzes by and lands inside the court. It’s amazing how far these girls have come for only being in the team for maybe three weeks now.

“Coach is going to be so surprised when she sees how great you two are.” I told the girls. “That’s it for now, tomorrow morning we’ll try to strengthen your swings.” I let the girls go early since Eren was already here and I don’t like making him wait. I zipped up my racket in it’s case and made my way toward Eren. “I’m ready.” I tell him.

“You could've kept going.” Eren tells me, I know he doesn’t mind waiting, but honestly teaching gets boring. “Your sisters are doing very good, by the way.”  _ My sisters. _ I repeated in my head, we like to see each other as family, so we call each other brothers and sisters. The only time it’s weird is when our family date each other.

“Yeah, they’re doing fine, how are your brothers doing?” I haven’t been to Eren’s practices in a while, I’m always in the gym practicing sometimes even earlier and longer than Eren.

“As long as Thomas and Franz don’t kill each other then we’ll be perfect.” I can tell Eren is annoyed by those two boys, all I know about those two boys is there a lot of drama between them.

“I’m sure they’ll get their act together in Japan.” We exit through the double doors, the sun hits my eyes since it’s set low. “It’s nearly dark, mom's going to be worried.”

  
  


**[Mikasa - Unknown Location - Friday]**

Hours past and the sun is almost completely gone, the sky is pink meaning it’ll be dark soon. I look at Mina and she is clenching onto the bottom of her blouse while Eld had a strong stern worried look look painted on his face, his fists were balled up. I wasn’t completely sure if we were still in the jungle anymore, the trees has spread apart and we can see the roots branching out until it hit the ground.

“These trees look creepy.” Mina says as she walks through one of the trees roots. It almost seemed like she was trapped in a cage of roots.

“Never seen trees make this shape before.” Eld says as he knocks on the wood. “Feels sturdy too.”

The temperature dropped a bit while we were in this area, it got a lot cooler. Mina was almost shivering she suggested we stopped and made a fire. Eld said he could give it a shot.

“Quick, find some materials before it gets even darker.” He instructs us. I crouched and picked up some twigs lying around on the ground. They were nice and dry, so I thought they’d work fine for the start of the fire. I came back after maybe a minute, Mina found bigger sticks and Eld came back with some kind of husk material we can use. Eld takes all of the resources, gets on his knees and places them in front of him. He first takes the husk and made a nice pile, he then reaches in his pocket and takes out a lighter.

“Why do you have a lighter?” I ask him.

“I smoke.” Eld smiles.

“Are you even allowed to carry that in a jet?” I question him.

“I am.” Eld sparks the lighter and ignites the husk, he quickly made work with the twigs I collected. Worked carefully to make them all stand like a teepee, the flame catches the twigs on fire. He then grabs the bigger sticks and fed the fire some more. Eld manages to keep a fire going, Mina and I high five.

Suddenly an enormous growl erupts from the skies, the three of us jump into each other. We hold on to each other as it begins to rain, the fire starts to die and eventually extinguishes. I don’t think any of us cared since we were all so terrified from the growl.

“What was that?” Mina asked, her arm tight around my waist.

“I… I’m not sure.” Eld says, water runs down from his face.

A black smoke appears from the sky, it was all compact together. I couldn’t see through the smoke, but it seemed like it was producing it’s own electricity. It floated around in front of us,  _ was it looking at us? _ It then roared again, it sounded like a lion, but stronger. Mina lets go of me and begins to run away. I didn’t want to stay behind, so I run after her.

“Wait for me!” I shout at Mina as I follow right behind her.

“Wait!” I hear Eld shout behind me, but I was too afraid to stop. “No, help!” I turn my head real quick to see how far behind he was, Eld was pinned down on the ground by the black smoke. The smoke was engulfing his body at a slow pace. “It burns help!” Tears run down my face, I couldn’t stop now. Mina was too far to stop and I didn't want to get caught in the smoke. The rain was getting heavier now, forming puddles on the ground. I try to run even quicker now, more roots were being exposed, I had to be very careful if I didn’t want to trip. I lost track of Mina, so I crawled in between some of the roots. Another roar blasts through the sky, and another, again. It sounded very angry, I look up to see if I can get a better look in which direction it may appear. Rain drops block my vision and get in my way. The black smoke appears immediately and attempts to attack me, but the roots were strong enough to stay intact. The smoke purred as it traveled around my root cage, it tried again and again to break the wood.

“Mikasa?” Mina’s voice echoes. The black smoke picked up on her voice and began tracking her down.

“No!” I shout at the black smoke. I can hear the smoke’s roar booming and Mina screams for help. The cries stop after a while and the rain stops, I crawl out of the roots and get back up. My clothes were wet, my hair was in my eyes, my chest hurts from crying. I hear the smoke’s roar once more, I look up and it’s above me. It seems like it was carrying something, the black smoke releases what it was carrying and it lands in front of me, it was Mina’s head. I shout as the black smoke flies away above the trees.

 

**[Annie - Unknown Location - Friday Night]**

I wake up to a loud roar, my head begins to pound and my leg hurts when I move. I open my eyes and it was dark, I look around me and I see no ground except for my tiny small area.  _ This is weird. _ I crawl to the end of my piece of land and see giant spikes sticking out from the ground. I quickly crawled back to the wall.  _ I’m on the side of a cliff. _ I look at my piece of land, a few patches of grass, mostly dirt. It was cold out and I had nothing to make a fire with. I crawled up into a ball and hugged my knees, there was nothing I could do to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for taking the time to read haha please leave a comment - any type of support of constructive criticism helps any writer keep doing what they love best, thank you! ( :


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just a heads up, I don't usually write in first person - third person is more my thing - but I'm getting more and more used to first person, so please bare with me if you notice the writing change from first to third person UNLESS IT'S A FLASHBACK then that's intentional lmao also there's a bit of fluff in the beginning of this chapter and there is also accidental self-harm. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**[Connie - Sasha’s House - Monday Night]**

After the meeting with our coaches I walked Sasha home, she invited me inside since her father wasn’t home. She told me he was working really late the last few nights and sometimes doesn’t even come home at all. Sasha prepared us dinner, spaghetti with garlic bread - nothing fancy. We finished eating pretty quick, we decided to hang out in her room for a while until her father got home. Sasha’s father doesn't like it when I’m at his house alone with his daughter, Sasha tells me he feels disrespected when I do this. I sneak out of Sasha’s bedroom window whenever he gets home, so Sasha wouldn’t get in trouble; but he always knows when I’m there.

“I think I’m going to head on out before your dad gets here.” I tell Sasha, removing her blanket.

“Wow,” I head Sasha mumble, I turn around and give her my look. Sasha likes to mumble words under her breath, loud enough for me to hear; but not clear enough to comprehend. Usually this look I do tells her I heard her and to say what she has to say. “Nothing, I just didn’t know you were scared of my dad is all.”

“I… Sasha, I’m not scared-” Sasha raises her eyebrows, calling my bluff. “I am not scared of your dad.”

“Then prove it.” I watch Sasha move her arms behind her back under the sheets. She then tosses her bra and gets comfortable in bed.

“Dammit.” I quickly remove my shirt and crawl under the sheets, joining Sasha. My lips pressed against hers, her hands run up and down my arms. I grope her breasts with one arm and used the other to keep myself up, never breaking contact with her soft lips. I can feel her pushing her pelvis against my waist, she was getting impatient. I separate from her for a second to catch my breathe, our eyes meet, I bite my lip and kiss down her neck. I suck on her collarbones as she pushes my head down, wanting me to get to the good part. My mouth finds her nipple, taking all that I could of her breast into my mouth. My tongue runs plays with her sensitive nipple, making her squirm a little.

“Connie.” I hear her say my name, I ignore her and kept going downward. “Connie!”

 

**[Armin - Unknown Location - Friday Night]**

“Connie!” I shake Connie awake, he jumps up. Drool falls from his chin as he looks at me.

“What?” He asks me.

“You keep moaning.” I tell him, either his face turned red or that was light from the small fire we managed to make earlier - either way I could tell he was embarrassed.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” He asks me, rubbing his eyes. I couldn’t fall asleep ever since finding out one of the bags in our jet had knives in it. Who was carrying knives? Was it one of the coaches? Why were there so many? “Armin?”

“Sorry, I can’t stop thinking about the knives.” I admit to him. I kept my eyes down, digging my finger into the sand.

“Are you afraid someone is going to walk by us and slit our throats while we’re all asleep?” Connie asks without blinking. I stare at him without saying a word, those thought haven’t even crossed my mind. I shake as I pictured someone running a knife across my neck. “Hey, I was just joking.”

“I don’t know how Eren and Thomas can sleep.” I look at both of the boys who were on opposite sides of the fire. We didn’t have sleeping bags or pillows so we used these huge leaves as a blanket.

“You need to sleep if you want to survive tomorrow.” Connie advises me.

“What do you mean?” I ask. Apparently, Eren had came up with a plan to finally go inside the jungle to search for others. I wanted to keep walking along the shore just in case we find others, but I was outnumbered. I wasn’t the type of person to take a lead role in a group, so I let Eren do his thing.

The night was cold, Connie had fallen back to sleep - still moaning. I stayed close to the fire as I could before it began to get too hot. The bag of knives were in reaching distance, so I snag the bag and place it on my lap, I wanted to see the knives for myself. I slowly unzip the bag, trying to make the least noise as possible. I reach inside and I could feel the cold metal handle to one of the blades. I grab the knife and took it out of the bag, I kept it clenched tight in between my fingers and palm.

To be more specific, they were pocket knives. I’ve only seen Eren play with his, but I’ve never actually used or held one, it was pretty heavy. There was a small button near the handle, I press it, releasing the blade from it’s held position. It flies upward, cutting across my palm, I lose my grip and I move my leg on time before it stabbed me. The pocketknife lands in the sand by the fire, the blade dripped with my blood. I look at my palm and there was already blood leaking from the cut. I looked around to see if there was anything I could use the wrap my hand with. I couldn’t find anything around me, so I remove my shirt, exposing myself to the cold air. I use the knife to cut a nice length off the bottom of my shirt. I wrap the cut cloth around my palm, the blood already bleeding through the cloth. I put my shirt back on, it was shorter now and it really made a difference, I can feel a cold breeze up my back. I look at the knife and carefully pushed the blade back in it’s place. I pushed the knife down my pants pocket and grabbed my leaf-blanket and went to bed.

 

**[Petra - Unknown Location - Saturday Morning]**

I open my eyes, the sun blocks my vision. I raise my hand to cover my eyes, I feel something holding me back - it was Levi. We ended up having to cuddle each other during the night since neither of us had shirts and it was freezing cold. Levi tried to make a fire, but we had no luck. It was a lot warmer this morning, I lift Levi’s arm up and crawl out of his hold. I stand up and see Oluo’s body from afar, we weren’t able to save him. He ended up bleeding out, getting blood everywhere. My hands and arms were covered in dry blood, I wanted to wash this all off, but I had no water. I didn’t feel it was right for us to just leave Oluo’s body out in the open so I dragged him under a tree and covered him with some broken branches.

“I’m sorry.” I hear Levi’s voice behind me. He had woken up when I was moving Oluo, I was trying to be as quiet as possible, but I guess all of my grunting woke him up.

“You said that already.” I look at him, he grabs his bloody shirt. “You’re not actually going to wear that are you?”

“No.” Levi says, he tosses his shirt realizing there was no use for it anymore. Walk around with a shirt filled with dry blood and you give people the wrong idea.

“We need to find food.” My stomach was grumbling, I held it tight. I haven’t had anything since yesterday’s lunch. We can probably find some food if we find the jet, there were only snacks, but food is food.

“Look above you.” Levi says, I look up and on top of some of the trees were some type of fruit. It was pretty high up, maybe thirty feet, I wasn’t sure if I could get up there myself.

“What are they?” I ask Levi.

“We’re about to find out.” Levi made his way to one of the trees, he wasn’t able to wrap his arms around the trunk, I suggested tying our shirts together. We quickly worked on tying our shirts, making them sturdy as possible. I watched as Levi swings our shirt around the trunk, grabbing the other end. He pulled on the shirts making sure they can support him, he then begins to climb the tree. I watch as he positions his feet, so he can move the shirt upward to keep climbing.

“Keep going, you’re doing great!” I shout to support him, I needed to fill my stomach. Levi is now in reaching distance of the fruit. He holds on to the shirts with one hand and extended arm, he was so close. He manages to get a hold on one of the fruits, he pulls and yanks it from the tree.

“Catch!” I open my arms as he drops the piece of fruit. I catch the oddly colored food and prepared myself for more. Levi tossed a few more before the shirt began to give on itself, I can hear it tearing apart. “Levi, get do-” The shirts rip apart before I can even finish my sentence, I watch as Levi falls from the very top. He grunts as he hits the ground, I run to him hoping he was alright.

“Are you okay?” I ask, he was holding his head.

“Yeah, your friend broke my fall.” I realize he had fallen on top of Oluo, for some reason I  begin laughing. I should be crying, but I’m laughing.

 

**[Jean - Unknown Location - Saturday Morning]**

The next morning was pretty chilly, the sun was high in the sky and mixtures of warm and cool breeze hit us from every direction. Ymir and I had a decent night's rest, I hate to admit this, but we ended up having to cuddle one another to stay warm. It worked, I’m alive. We’ve been walking for hours looking for food. The trees around here were dry and bare, so the sun was hitting us pretty hard. Beads of sweat dripped down from my forehead to my cheek and down to my chin.

“We’ve been walking for hours.” Ymir states. I’m honestly surprised she took this long to complain.

“I know.” I can’t come up with anything else, I’m that exhausted. Even my arms were dripping from sweat. Suddenly we hear squealing from an animal, I look at Ymir with a confused look. I then crouch and begin to walk on all fours towards the squealing, I look back and Ymir is following right behind me. We make it over the edge of this field with a view of nice plane of green grass. At the bottom of the hill you can see pigs playing with each other, snorting and breathing heavily.

“Hell yes.” I quickly run back to the dead trees and snap one of the branches off. I tested it’s strength by bending it, most snapped easily until I found the right one - a strong and durable stick. I dig into my pocket to retrieve my pocket knife and begin to shave of one end of the stick. Ymir finally caught up to me, her eyes widen as she sees what I’m doing.

“You have a knife with you?” She asks me. “This whole time you had a pocket knife with you?”

“Yeah.” I tell her simply and continue my work, I managed to get a nice long tip. I grin as I pushed the blade back in its place and conceal the weapon back in my pocket. I begin to make my way to the pigs.

“Wait, you’re going to attack them?” Ymir asks me.

“That’s food we can eat.” I tell her, I wasn’t sure what her problem is.

“This is too dangerous, there’s too many of them.” She extends her arms out and stops me. “You’re going to get gang banged by a bunch of pigs.”

“Did you think that was going to turn me on?” I give her a disappointing look.

“A little.” She rolls her eyes. “The point is, I’m not letting you do this.”

“Ymir, we need the food. I know how to make a fire,” I try to beg with her. “We can eat cooked meat.” It took a while, but I finally managed to convince Ymir to let me do this. It was almost like we were in a relationship.

 

**[Ymir - Unknown Location - Saturday Morning]**

Fucking Jean, why is he making me take care of him, it’s like he’s a child and I’m his mother. Whatever, if he wanted to do dangerous as shit that can possibly lead to his death then go right ahead, just leave me out of it. I decided to hang back, I didn’t want to see or hear the pig when Jean impaled the poor creature with his make-shift of a spear.

I watch as Jean walked down the hill, I looked away just before he was close enough to one of the pigs. I close my eyes and I hear the pig squeal in pain, Jean shouting in the background as well. Eventually, Jean’s screams came to an end when the pigs started squealing louder. I hear panicked screams coming from Jean, they got louder; then Jean appeared at the top of the hill.

“Run!” He shouted at me. I didn’t hesitate and began working my feet, sprinting as fast as I could. Jean eventually caught up to me and the pigs were right behind us, they somehow managed to split Jean and I apart. I tried to turn and follow him, but I couldn’t find a trail in his direction. I was running faster than I’d ever ran before and I did a lot of running in tennis practice. I was the third fastest running girl in our tennis team. No one could out due Mikasa or Annie, but I had the best reflexes. 

After a few more minutes of running and try to outmaneuver the pigs I finally lost them. Unfortunately, I also lost Jean in the process - we went in completely opposite directions. My mouth and throat were completely dry, my breathes sound like I’m dying for air. I look around and see nothing, but an empty field of green grass. My vision becomes blurry, I rub my eyes and see Historia.

“Historia?” I blink, hoping this wasn’t just my imagination. “How did you get here?” She ignores my questions and just stands there. Her clothes seemed dirty as if she were being dragged. She then extended her and pointed out in the distance behind me, I turn around. I can see a giant mansion standing at the very top of a mountain, the mansion seems to be the color purple. I turn back to Historia who has disappeared. I call for her, but begin to feel dizzy. I my vision goes blurry again before everything just goes black.

 

**[Annie - Home - Tuesday Morning]**

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I slam my hand on top of my alarm clock making the noise stop. Another boring day at Trost High School. I dragged myself out of bed and lazily carried myself to the bathroom built in my room. I turn the shower knob and waited until I saw steam collect itself above me, I stick my hand in the stream of water.  _ Too hot. _ I lower the temperature and begin to remove my clothes, jumping quickly into the shower to avoid the cold.

After showering I usually made myself breakfast, I was usually alone in the mornings since my father worked night shifts and at a warehouse and would sleep all day. I tried to wake him once for breakfast, but he completely ignored the offer - so I no longer bother him. I wear the same sweater to school everyday, I don’t like how easily a guy gets distracted when they see two sacks of fat jiggling in front of them - so I cover myself. The only time I’m not wearing my sweater is if I’m in gym - dress code - or if I’m home alone.

The walk to school is quiet as usual. By quiet I mean me not being able to hear anyone else while I have my earphones on and my phone to it’s highest volume setting. I don’t enjoy talking to others unless I have to, so I’m glad I have music as an excuse to avoid confrontation. I usually only talk to the girls on my tennis team - normally when they ask for help or if I see something they can improve on. I talk to these two boys who are in most of my classes, Reiner and Bertholdt. Reiner is annoying, but Bert is quiet like me.

 

**[Annie - Unknown Location - Saturday Morning]**

I couldn’t fall asleep last night and I can already see the sun rising. All I kept thinking about was how lonely I actually was on this tiny little piece of land. I couldn’t see anyone around me, just walls of rock and dirt and the sky above.

The sun was shining over me now, I removed my sweater because it was getting too warm. I need to make sure I don’t lose this because I’m going to need it at night. I hug my knees to my chest and lay my head down, there was only darkness, I was alone. This was a weird feeling, usually I’d do anything to avoid people, but now…

“Annie?” I look up a girl, her hair was a bit wavy.

“Mikasa?” I question, I almost didn’t recognize her.

“Don’t go anywhere!” Mikasa shouts at me and she disappears. Where the hell am I even supposed to go? I’m stuck.

 

**[Mikasa - Unknown Location - Saturday Morning]**

I ran back toward the direction I came from; I remember seeing vines over the cage looking trees. If I can climb on top and collect some I can maybe have a steady enough rope for her to grab onto. I look up and see what I need - thick green vines ready to save Annie. The roots were pretty tall, so it was a challenge to shimmy my way up until I got to the base of the tree. I was pretty high where I was, I could even see the edge of the cliff. I tested the vine by grabbing it and using it to lower myself back to the ground. I knew Annie was lighter than me, because we would weigh ourselves everyday after practice in the girls locker room. I climb the tree again and tried to pull on the vine to rip it from the tree, but it wasn’t working. I didn’t have anything sharp on me to cut the vine, so I used the next best thing.

I begin the bite on the vine, spitting out whatever piece I had in my mouth. I take a moment to wipe my mouth, oddly enough the vine taste very bitter and sour as well. I keep biting away bits and pieces until I’m finally able to just yank the vine right from the tree. I repeated this process at least five more times, I wanted to make sure I had enough rope to each Annie. The vines weight was starting to get heavy, so I decided to make my way to Annie. When I arrived Annie’s eyes were glued on me, she wouldn’t look away. I got to work and began to tie the vines together - I must’ve knotted each vine at least ten times just to secure it. I can feel Annie’s big eyes on me.

“Okay, here!” I toss one end of the vine to Annie, she catches it. I notice there was a lot of rope left on both ends. “Tie it around your waist!” I shout at her, I do the same. She signals to me that she’s ready. I begin to walk back, keeping both my hands on the vine in front of me, planting each foot to the ground. Each step I took I made sure my footing was secure enough for me to continue. Things were going great until I felt a sudden slip in the vines - one of them somehow got untangled. It was as if time had slowed down and I can see the vines wrestling each other off of one another. I quickly jump for the rope, flashbacks of me jumping for the ball in past matches run through my head, I grab the rope. I’m being dragged across the ground by Annie’s weight, I can hear her screaming, begging me to not let go.

_ No. _ I pull back on the rope and bring my feet forward, I plant them on the ground and regain my balance. I catch my breath and begin to pull Annie in, keeping my feet strong on the ground. It became more difficult the closer Annie got to me, but I didn’t quit. I can see Annie’s hand as she reaches on the side of the cliff, trying to get grip on something, so she can pull herself up. I give her my hand and together we bring her over the cliff, we land next to each other. My hands are now tinted green with a few scratches, they ached as I tried to close and open them. Suddenly, Annie wraps her arms around me, I can hear her whimpering; I hug her back and keep her close to me.

“Thank you.” She tells me, I can tell she was being sincere. I can feel her shaking in my arms,  _ what happened to her? _

 

**[Hanji - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

We’ve been following Mike all morning, he claims to have seen some house earlier, but these trees are too tall. With every passing minute, I began to think maybe Mike was just imagining things - and as much as I wanted to believe him, everyone else was getting restless.

“Coach Zoe.” I look over to Hannah, she had this nervous look on her face. “Do you think Mike knows where he is going?” As much as I wanted to tell her the truth, I couldn’t. Right now I needed everyone to believe we were okay and Mike knew what he was doing.

“Of course he does.” I lie. “He has a great sense of direction.”

“But we’ve never been here before.” Sasha says.

“I know where I’m going.” Mike states, causing the two girls to jump. They thought they were quiet enough. “If you want to lead your own path then go ahead, I won't stop you.”

“That’s not a good idea.” I say, separating from each other wouldn’t be best for us. We need to stay close just in case one of us get hurt.

“If you say you know where we are going then I trust you.” Reiner says from behind me. “But if you start to feel like you don’t know where you’re going then please let me know.” Reiner was actually the captain of boys team, I’ve seen him encourage his teammates before.

“Do you want to take the lead?” Mike asks Reiner, Mike’s tone of voice looked annoyed.

“Do you want me to?” Reiner answers with a question.

“Stop it. Both of you.” I end this childish act. We shouldn’t be arguing with each other. “Mike, take us to this house.” Mike nods and continues to lead us in the same direction. I followed behind him with Hannah and Sasha next to me, Reiner and Bert stayed behind us. They didn’t talk much, I expected that from Bert, but not Reiner which was weird to me considering he’s the captain.

We eventually come to a stop, Mike points up and we can clearly see a house. The house seems to be a few miles in front of us with hundreds of trees in between us. The trees looked different, they were no longer tall and green - instead they were skinny and looked almost dead.

“This place looks creepy.” Hannah whispers.

“Maybe the rest of our friends are in the house?” Sasha suggested.

“Hopefully.” I look around us and there’s this cliff not far from us. I walk over to it and look downwards - fog. I could only imagine what waited under all of this fog, animals, water, nothing… people.

Mike starts to walk ahead of us without letting anyone know, he seems to be very off today, not his usual self. I wanted to talk to him and ask him what’s wrong, but I feel maybe I’d get in the way.  _ Screw it. _

“Mike!” I shout at him and I jog to catch up. “I couldn’t help but notice you acting weird, especially towards the kids.”

“They’re not kids, Hanji.” Mike says. “They’re nearly young adults.”

“Kids.”

“Teenagers.” He looks at me with a deadly look. “Who were on their way to Japan for the tennis Championships.” I stayed quiet, I wasn’t sure what he was trying to get at, but he kept talking. “We’re not even supposed to be here, it’s been a full day and no one has arrived.”

“I’m sure they’re looking for us.” I try to lighten his mood.

“We don’t even know if the others are alive.” Mike turns to me. “What if we’re the only survivors? How are we going to explain this to everyone when we get back home? They’re going to ask us where the others are, they’ll start reading everyone’s name off a list who didn’t make it back, one by one and our best answer is going to be, “I don’t know.” because we don’t.”

His eyes were watery, this was taking a major toll on him. He was worried we weren’t going to find anyone else here. He was scared we were alone on some piece of land and no one has found us yet.

“Don’t give up.” I tell him. “We’re not alone, we have each other.”

“For now.” Mike continues walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Please leave a comment, any type of support counts and pushes any writer to keep going, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you everyone for your wonderful supportive comments. It really does bring a smile to my face when I get an email notifying me and then reading the comment and seeing all of the nice things being said... I've always been afraid to share my written work online and I know it's only chapter four, bUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I really do appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel like I need to warn you guys there is a sensitive topic in this chapter, I don't straight out and state what it is, but I do give small hints - there's also alcohol involved. Also, I decided to focus this chapter on two people since we haven't seen them in a while, but I hope you enjoy!

**[Historia - Unknown Location - Friday]**

After I was dragged across the dirt for a few more hours, the two men brought us inside a safe house. I wasn’t sure what the place looked like until one of the men removed my blindfold. The floor was a dark wood color, warm from a fire place across the room. In the room there was another man. He stood in front of the fireplace, staring at us. He had a smug look, arms crossed.

“Well, well… well.” The man in front of the fireplace said. He clapped his hand along to his words. “Look who decided to stop by.” The man smiled at us, he almost looked sinister.

“Thank you for stopping by.” He walked toward me. “Name?” I hesitated before stuttering my name out.

“H-His… toria… Re- Re… iss.” My mouth is dry, I can barely speak.

“Historia? What an odd name.” The man walks over to Marco, he hasn’t moved since my blindfold was removed. I wasn’t even sure if he was alive. “And who is your friend here?”

“Mar… co.” I say slowly.

“You, shit face.” He stared at the man behind me. “Get her some water.”

“Right away.” He turns and begins to exit the door, but stumbles on the ground. “S- Sorry, sir!”

“Don’t mind him, he’s a dumbass.” The man tells me. We waited in silence until the man came back with a glass full water fresh cold water. My mouth got dryer as I stared at the water. The man holding the glass of water held it closer to my mouth, I lean in closer and sip the water. I feel the nice cold water go down my throat and sit in my stomach. I chug down the whole glass and gasp for air. “Did that help?”

“Ye- Yes, thank you.” I clear my throat and spoke louder.

“Did my men hurt you?” The man asked me.

“No… well,” His eyebrow rose, interested in what I had to say. It almost felt like I was about to determine whether he was going to punished or not. “He dragged me the entire way over here and my friend.”

“I don’t care about your friend.” The man states rather quickly. “But a lady… that’s a different story.” He quickly walks over to me I almost felt like I was about to be attacked. I close my eyes and prepared myself for whatever is to come. Suddenly, I heard the man behind me shout, I open my eyes and see he was being dragged.  _ Who was this man? _

“My apologies, Historia.” The man sounded almost sincere. “O’Brien can almost be a jackass.” The man then unhooked a small whip from his belt, I didn’t even notice it being there. He rose his arm and brought it down as quickly as he could. I can hear O’Brien shout in pain and beg for the man to stop, but he didn’t until he was satisfied. Blood dropped from the whip and stained the wooden floor as the man turned around. “It was so nice to meet you Historia and Marco, but I must take this elsewhere. I hope you find yourself comfortable in your new home.” The man begins to walk toward the door, he stops when I spoke.

“Wait,” He turns around. “What’s your name?”

“Matteo.”

 

**[Marco - Unknown Location - Friday Night]**

I wake up in a cold room, I look around me and see nothing but darkness. I see a faint of light and I try to crawl towards it, but there are bars in my way.  _ I’m behind bars? _ I look back into my room and notice nothing is in here.  _ Am I in a cell? _

“Hello?” I call out.

“Marco?” I hear Historia’s voice, she sounded scared.

“Historia? Are you okay?” I ask her. I bring my face to the bars and try to see past them, but I couldn’t see much but an empty corridor lit by a small candle.

“I’m cold, but… I’m fine.” Historia says.

“Where are we?” I ask her, hoping she knew the answer. “What happened to the plane and Japan?”

“The plane crashed and I’m not sure where we are.” She says, she sounded rather sad when I mentioned Japan. “Marco…” I waited for her to say something else, but she stayed quiet. I hear her sniffling and immediately assume she’s crying.

“Historia, did they hurt you?” A man appeared at the door before she could answer me. Historia goes quiet and I hear her feet as they travel from the front of the cell to the very back. The man slowly walks to our cells, whistling an odd tune.

“Historia.” He calls out my friends name in a rather jolly way, but I somehow knew whatever was going to happen wasn’t going to be a jolly time. “Oh, what do we have here?” His head cocks in my direction, he saw me peering through the bars. “Looks like your friend finally woke up.” He quickly made his way toward me. “Marco, right?” He asks for my name as he unlocks my cell, I stay quiet. “Follow me, Marco.” He pushes the cell door open and slowly walked toward the door he entered from. I exit the cell and follow him, I look inside Historia’s cell as I pass by it and notice she wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“Why is she naked?” I ask the man leading me.

“Don’t worry about it.” He tells me.

“She’s my friend, so I do have to worry about it.” I tell him angrily. He then turns around and holds a knife against my throat.

“She’s not your friend anymore.” He says, I look at him like he’s some sort of mad man. “You’re my friend now.” He lowers the knife and slips it back into his pocket. He waves his finger, commanding me to follow him again, so I did. We exit the cellar room and walk down a long corridor. He turns to one of the doors and lets me in first. Inside was another man, he was a lot bulkier than the man who brought me here. “Sit.”

I take one of the seats in front of me, they were all set up around a small wooden table. Since there were only three of us there no possible way for me to avoid sitting next to the bigger guy. I gulped and nervously made my way to a chair, the bulkier man extended his arm held his hand out high; I looked at his hand then his face, his eyes staring deep down at me. I nervously brought my hand up and met his. His firm grip crushed my fingers together and I tried the best I could to hide my expression of pain, because holy shit it hurt. I take my seat and he finally let go of my grip, I looked down at my fingers and they were a bright red color. The other man closes the door behind him and took his seat, when the bulkier guy offered him a handshake he respectfully declined and playfully smacked his back. The bulkier man then responded back with a harder smack on the man, leading to the guy being smack to fall on the small table in front of us. A glass jug of water was knocked off the table, I immediately reacted and brought my hand forward, catching the jug.

“Jesus Christ, Foscoe!” The guy shouted, he then looked over at me holding the jug. “Wow, nice reflexes kid. You just saved the night!” He then snatches the jug of water away from me. He pulls the cork from the top of the jug and took a gulp of water and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. “Here. Drink.” He shoves the jug into my chest, I stared down at the jug and looked at guy.

“Can I get a cup, please?” He stares at me and the blinks. He then blurts out in laughter.

“Sure, kid!” He then reaches over the bottom of the table and grabbed a tiny glass.  _ Was this a joke? _ I almost wanted to ask for a bigger cup, but he began to fill the tiny glass with water. It didn’t take long until he carefully lifted his hand, handing me over the glass. “Drink up.”

I take the tiny glass and threw the water in my mouth. I immediately begin coughing, I wipe my mouth and frowned. I wasn’t sure what I just drank, but it wasn’t water. The guy fell to the ground laughing and Foscoe was smiling.

“You… Y- You…” The guy on the floor couldn’t even talk because he was laughing so hard. He then handed the jug to Foscoe, who then gulps down for a few seconds. He slams the jug of water in front of me and stares at me with a competitive look. Usually this was a look my opponent across the net would use, in which I would then stare him back in the same manner; but this was different. I didn’t want to keep drinking whatever was inside that jug.

“I… I don’t want anymore.” I say quietly, Foscoe then punches my arm. I literally lose feeling on my left arm for about half a minute.

“He wants you to drink.” The guy on the floor says, he gets up and sat on his chair. “If you don’t he’ll continue to punch you until you drink.” I looked over to Foscoe to see if this was a joke, but his expression hasn’t changed. I see him raise his arm and I quickly took the jug in my hand, I bring it to my mouth and gulped down the liquid. I drank more than the amount that could fit in the tiny glass, my throat burns and my stomach begins to hurt - I hold my stomach.

“Oh, you haven’t eaten anything, have ya?” The guy asks me. I think about it and he’s right, I haven’t eaten anything since this morning. “Wow, this is really going to suck for you then.” Foscoe then takes the jug from me and slams it in front of the other guy.

  
  
  


This process kept going until we finished the whole jug, Foscoe ended drinking the last few gulps and claims he outdrank me - I honestly couldn’t care less. My head was spinning and I felt like I was about to vomit. I held my head between my hands and tried to stop the spinning, but it didn’t work. I close my eyes, but that only made things worse. Suddenly, another man appeared at the door.

“Yo, Foscoe, keys?” He asks Foscoe. Foscoe then points at the bed. I look up and see a set of keys laying there. The guy at the door then walks over and picks up the keys, swinging them around his finger.

“Hey, hey, Bruno.” The guy approached the other man with the keys. “Fetch us another jug of liquor, yeah?”

“O’Brien, I wouldn’t fetch you a bottle of water if you were dying of thirst.” Bruno replied, leaving the room. O’Brien turns around and sits back down.

“Yikes.” I laugh.

 

**[Historia - Unknown Location - Friday Night]**

I wasn’t sure where O’Brien had taken Marco, but he saw me naked. I wasn’t sure if they were doing the same thing to him as they did to me, but they’ve been gone for a while. I get goosebumps thinking of how O’Brien ripped away my clothes and forced himself onto me. He yelled at me and said it was my fault and I deserved it. A tear rolls down my cheek. I hear the door from down the hall open.

“Historia.” It’s Bruno, I stand up and wait for him to appear. I covered myself up with my hands before he appeared. It then appeared in front of me and quickly looked away as soon as he realized I was naked. “What the… Did he take your clothes?” he asks me.

“Yes.” I say quietly.

“Hang on a second.” He took off running, leaving the cell room. In no more than a matter of minutes he returned with a button up shirt, underwear, and a pair of sweats. “Sorry if it all fits you too big, I don’t think I’m your size.” He brought me his own clothes. He tosses the pile of clothes and they land perfectly on top of each other. He turned around and gave me time to change. I quickly slipped on the pair of boxers, they fit, but they were a bit loose. I then slip on the sweats, tightening them around my waist. The button up shirt fit me a bit too baggy, but it was comfortable.

“Done.” I say, he then turns around and smiles.

“That’s better.” He unlocks my cell door. “Follow me.” I follow him past the door and down a long corridor, he sneaks me to the front of the house and led me to a golf cart. “Get in, I want to show you something.” I follow his orders and sit in the passenger seat. “Hold on.” He tells me as he jumps in and runs the engine. He then steps on the gas and the cart accelerates forward, I flail my arms to find something to grab onto - the only thing around was Bruno. I wrap both arms around Bruno’s arm and squeeze tight.

He continued driving and came to a stop at the side of a cliff, we both get off. He holds me we walk together to the edge, he then points up to the moon - it was big and round. The trees parted just perfectly for the moon to shine bright right in the middle. The view was amazing and I was happy Bruno brought me to see it.

“Have you ever seen anything like this?” He asks me.

“N-No…” I mutter.

“I’m sorry for whatever my uncle did to you.” He said sternly, I can tell he was being serious. I told him it wasn’t his fault. We stayed here for about another twenty minutes until it got too cold to stay out and then he drove us back home - my toes were freezing cold. He led me back to my cell and locks it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He tells me.

 

**[Marco - Unknown Location - Friday Night]**

I was laying on the floor for what seemed like hours, I wasn’t sure what time it was, but I knew it was pretty late. Everyone was quiet in the room until O’Brien’s mouth opened.

“Hey, kid.” He looks at me, it almost seemed like a challenge for him to keep his head up. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.” I replied.

“Wow, you’re pretty young, huh?” He crept closer to me. “I remember when I was seventeen.” He lays next to me and kept his eyes on the ceiling, I wasn’t sure what he was trying to do, but I kept a close eye on him. “Have you ever… done anything with another man before?”

“W- What?” I wasn’t sure if I heard him correctly.

“I’ve never considered it before my ass got to this island,” He says as he sat up. “But being with the same people all the time… you just get this sense of curiosity when seeing new people.” He leans in closer to me. “Foscoe wouldn’t ever let me do anything to him.” It was almost as if he was trying to persuade me join him in this odd act, he was waiting for me to give him permission. He got closer and closer to my face, I slowly leaned away from him, Foscoe noticed this and got up. Foscoe the dragged O’Brien away from me and threw him on the bed. “Alright, alright!” O’Brien shouts. Foscoe didn’t look very happy with O’Brien, he actually had a very disappointing look on his face.

“It’s time for him to go back.” Foscoe’s deep voice filled the room, both O’Brien and I immediately stand up.

“I’ll take him to his cell.” O’Brien says as he walks toward the door. “Say goodnight to your new friend, Foscoe.” Foscoe looks at me and nods, I nod back. I was so confused as to what the nodding meant, but it just made sense to do it. I stumbled my way to O’Brien, nearly tripping over my own feet. O’Brien laughs at me and led the way to my cell, I follow behind as best I could. I use the wall to help guide me.

We slowly crept past Historia’s cell, she seems to be sleeping. I can see her huddled up in a ball in the corner of her cell, she was clothed this time. O’Brien held my cell door open for me and then pushes me inside. I stick my hands out to break my fall and end up scraping them against the stone floor. My hands are now bleeding and they burn like hell.

“Have a good night's rest, Marco.” O’Brien says as he locks my cell. “We’ll do this again tomorrow.”

_ Tomorrow? _ No… I don’t ever want to do anything I did tonight ever again. I crawl to one corner of my cell, vomit, and crawl to the opposite end. I lay down and pass out.

 

**[Historia - Unknown Location - Saturday Morning]**

I’m awoken by Bruno, I smell good. I look up to him he had a tray of breakfast. The tray was filled with food from eggs to toast and pancakes with bacon. I nearly hesitated to ask if all of that food was for me when I noticed there were two plates. Bruno then starts to set up one of the plates with food.

“Do you like bacon?” He asks me, I nod my head. A smile crosses my face when I realize I’m about to eat something for the first time in twenty four hours. He hands me my plate and I immediately scarf down all of the food with my hands. Bruno then holds up a fork for me to grab, but I noticed it too late. I see Bruno making the second plate of food and think he was about to take it to Marco, but he starts eating instead. I look at home and I nearly want to yell at him, but then he says something.

“O’Brien came earlier and took Marco.” Bruno explains. “I would fed him as well.” He continues eating, he pushes my plate toward me, I kept eating.

After we finished eating everything he brought on the tray he asked me to try on some shoes. They fit a little too big, but it didn’t matter because I finally had something to warm my feet with at least. He led me outside again, the sun was out already, we climb in the same golf cart and I held on to him as we drove off again. I wasn’t too worried where he was taking me since I grew some type of trust in him, I don’t think he’d hurt me.

“Where are we going?” I finally ask, we’ve been traveling for a while and I was starting to get worried, especially because Bruno had been especially quiet the whole ride.

“I’m on patrol this morning and I thought it’d be fun to bring you with me.” He says as I wondered what he meant by patrol.  _ What was he protecting? _

We made it to a small dugout that led underground. We walked through a door and past the door was a small dark room. Small sounds of machines beeped as we walk inside the room. Bruno took a seat on the only chair available, he then pats his lap and I follow by sitting on it. He then presses a few keys on the keyboard in front of him and a few cameras turn on. I panel over the stacked up monitors and see people with familiar faces.

“Hey, I know them.” I point at a monitor with Ymir and Jean in it. “Those are my friends!” I shout in excitement, they’re alive. For the first time since being wherever I am I felt happiness, just seeing Ymir brought a smile to my face.

“Did they land on the island with you?” Bruno asks me.

“We’re on an island?” I ask. “It’s been almost a day, no one's come to look for us?” I hop off of his lap and pace around the room.  _ Why hasn't rescue come for us? _ “Bruno, you have to take me to go see them.” I can already picture how happy Ymir would be to know I’m alive and breathing, I wasn’t physically hurt.

“They’re too far.”  _ What? _ “The golf cart won’t make it where they are.”

“Why not? Fill it up with gas.” I tell Bruno, I wanted to leave. I wanted to see Ymir.

“I mean there’s a cliff separating you from your friends.” Bruno turns the monitors off, but I was still able to see other people - survivors.

“A cliff? We’re on an island, right? Meaning there has to be a way for me to see them.” I hope Bruno had a better answer for me this time, but he stayed quiet. “Please, Bruno. I’ve never asked you for anything. The clothes, the food - you brought all of that for me.”

“Because I care for you.” Bruno blurts, he had an angry expression on his face. His tone of voice was very stern, he’s never spoken to me like this.

“I just want to see my friends.” I tell him, grabbing his hand.

“We have to go.” Bruno turns his back to me and heads to the door.

“Bruno, wait.” I run up to him and try to stop him, but he keeps walking. “Bruno.”

“There’s no time, Historia.” Bruno turns to me. “You can either come with me or I can force you to come and I don’t want to use force.” I hesitate before answering.

“You don’t have to use force, I’ll come.” I tell him, I wasn’t sure what Bruno was capable of and I wasn’t planning on finding out. We get on the golf cart and make our way back to the house, I didn’t hang on Bruno this time, I tightly held onto my seat and hoped I wouldn’t fall off. When we got back to the house, Bruno quickly led me back to my cell. I couldn’t hear Marco, so I assumed he was still with O’Brien. Bruno locks the door and heads out without even looking in my direction and saying anything. _Did I make a mistake saying I knew my friends?_ _Did we actually long on an island?_ _Why are there people on this island? How populated is this island?_ We’re not alone and my friends don’t know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please don't be afraid to leave a comment. Any type of feedback honestly helps and motivates writers to keep doing what they enjoy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to point something out for everyone who's reading and can't see a certain situation happening. When writing AU's, Alternate Universes, you're not going to get a lot of canon-based character personalities here especially for this type of fanfiction - a Lost crossover. I wanted to see what would happen if these characters were put outside of their elements on an island after a plane crash, alone, maybe not alone, basically I'm almost 100% writing these characters /out/ of character because they are in such a stressful and different situation. I apologize if you expect to see someone be cute with their romantic interest or see someone as their usual bad ass selves, because that's what I like about fanfictions - being able to take a character people know very well and put them in a situation where we don't know how they'd react. Sorry for that little rant, enjoy the new chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I wanted to create some conflict between certain characters because I felt like everyone was just so "omg glad you're safe let's stick together". I also wanted to create certain - I wouldn't say /enemies/- but aside from Matteo and the house, I wanted to make certain people begin to distrust and turn their backs on others. (:

**[Jean - Trost High School - January]**

Everyone was hard at work trying to finish their essays while I sat on my desk staring at a blank page. This essays assignment was to write about something that changed our lives - an event, but nothing has really happened to me to change my life. I haven’t been in any car accidents, no one has tried to mug me, I’m not bullied at school, I’ve never been in a situation where my life would be completely different had I not done it. I sigh and lean back on my seat, I only have a weak to finish this. If not, my grade drops down and this essay is worth thirty percent of it. I slowly continue to slide down my chair when suddenly two students walk inside the classroom.

“Oh, um, hi… Mrs…” The office assistant looks down at her post-it note to read my english teacher's name.

“Brzenska and Mrs is my mother.” My english teacher says rather quickly. She looks up to the office assistant who was rather much taller than her.

“Uh, yes. This is your new student.” She hands the post-it note to her and exits the classroom.

“Right, then, well. Go on and introduce yourself.” Ms. Brzenska tells the new student, she looked extremely tiny compared to him.

“Hi, I’m Marco Bodt-”

“Did he say butt?” The kid sitting next to me interrupts, it was Connie. Dumbass. I kick his desk and give him a dirty look.

“B-O-D-T. Bodt.” He spells out his name. “Just call me Marco.”

“Okay, Marco. Sit over there.” Ms. Brzenska pointed at a desk two rows in front of me. He walks over to his desk and I notice he was carrying a racquet cover on his back, he plays tennis. I look at Connie and I knew he knew what I was thinking. A new tennis player in the boys team would only make things complicated. We’ll have to work him in and try him out with every single person on the team. If you play as a single, he can become your new partner and make you into a duel. If you’re used to playing as a duel he can force one of you out into playing as a single taking your spot in the duo. He can even replace on of the top three singles, putting them as a back-up single - on the bench. Connie and I played as the second best duo and we hardly play any matches as it is, but we’ve never lost a match.

  
  


I ran to the gym right after school and Marco had already beat me there also in uniform, he was fast. It didn’t surprise me Historia, Mina and Hannah were already there because there last class was gym, so they just changed uniforms after class. Those three girls really like to gossip, but truth be told they all like to gossip. Anyways, I took a seat at the very top on the bleachers. I was trying to play it cool, you know?

“Oi, Kristen!” I hear my coach shout at me from the gym floor, he knows that’s not how you pronounce my last name, but he likes to make fun of it. Plus, it makes people think it’s my actual name. “You’re here early, new person on the team. I need you to practice with him.” He looks up and compare our heights.

“Just as expected.” He smirks. “A perfect match. Let’s hope you work well together.” Shit, he likes how tall we both are together. This is so bad, Connie is going to walk in watching us practice. “Go on ther other side of the net, hurry.” Coach Ackerman demands.

I jog over, Marco and I running on opposite ends. I look over at him and he has a smile on his face.  _ Why the hells is he so damn happy? _ We join on the other side of the tennis court. I take my pose and give my coach and okay, I look over to Marco and he gives me an okay. I roll my eyes and point my head to the coach, he looks over and gives the coach an okay. Coach Ackerman tosses the ball up in the air and swings his arm across, hitting the ball across the court in my direction. I watch as the ball hits inside the court and I bring my arm forward, sending it over the net. He then does the same for Marco, the balls flies over and Marco is first hesitant to go after it, but then realizes it was going to make it inside the line. His reactions was too late and he misses the ball. I hold in laughter as I watch him stare at the spot the ball hit inside the line, that’s Coach Ackerman’s specialty - it’s how he trained us to react quicker.

“One more!” I hear Marco shout, my smile disappears. Coach hits another ball over, Marco waits this time until the last second and swings his arm across, hitting the ball. The ball flies over and hits the net, I look over at my coach and his eyes were wide open. No one on the team was this fast to hitting one of coaches serves. It took me at least fifteen times, I’d say Reiner has the best reaction on the boys team and it took him at least fives tries; Marco got in on his second and almost made it over the net.

“Holy shit.” I gasp.

“Kristen!” Coach yells at me, he doesn’t like it when we swear, but he swears all the time. Biggest hypocrite I know.

“Did you like that, Kristen?” I hear Marco ask me.

“My name isn’t Kristen!” I yell, I look at my coach. “You see what you did.”

“Think fast!” Coach hits another ball to me and I get it just in time, he thought he could distract me and make me look bad.

“My name is Jean.” I tell Marco.

“Oh, hi Jean. I’m-”

“I know who you are.” I interrupt. “You’re in my english class, I sit behind you.” Coach hits a quick serve towards Marco and Marco hits it over the net like nothing.  _ Who the hell is this guy? _

“Perfect.” Coach blows his whistle and calls us over. I notice Connie sitting on the bleachers as I was running back. Who knows how long he’s been sitting there? How much did he see? I bet he’s worried he might be replaced and put on the bench, but Marco is too good. He’ll probably become our second best single, bumping Armin. “I like the the way you two work, so you two are the new doubles and Connie is going to be our third single.”

_ What? _ Connie was replaced? Marco is my new partner? How? Marco was so much better than both of us combined. I look at Connie who now has a huge smile on his face. This bitch just became the third best player on the team. I punch his arm and he punches me back, coach blows his whistle to calm us down. This isn’t going to work out at all.

 

**[Jean - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

I lost track where Ymir went running off to, but I think I was running toward the right direction since I started to recognize different things. I then followed the same direction I saw Ymir take off in hoping she didn’t change course and I could maybe run into her. I look around in every direction, yelling her name at the top of my lungs. I wasn’t trying to panic, but I was getting pretty worried at this point. What if she got hurt? What am I going to do if she lost a leg? I then fall over, something trips me. I look behind me and it’s a body, I slowly crept up to it and recognized the clothing. I quickly turn her over and I see Ymir’s face, I shake her to waver her up.

“Ymir! Ymir!” She finally wakes up after ten long ass fucking seconds. I was legit about to cry for this asshole.

“Where is she?” She pushes me away, thanks. “Where’d she go?”

“Who are you talking about?” I ask her, she was acting weird.

“Historia, she was right here and then…” She points to a bush and to the spot I found her.

“Historia? You saw her?” I grab her wrists and look at her. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying, I saw her.” She shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheek. “I saw her. I saw her. I saw her, Jean.” I take her in and try to quiet her down, she was getting very loud and I didn’t want her to attract any pigs. I wasn’t sure if she actually saw Historia or not, but she seems pretty serious.

“Come on, we have to get out here just in case the pigs heard you.” I wrap her arm over my shoulder and help her walk. We kept walking until we find a small pond of water, it looks pretty clear. I drop Ymir and cup some water with my hand, I bring my hand over to Ymir’s mouth and she sips slowly. I hear her clear her throat and gasp for more, i drag her to the water and we both hydrate ourselves. We both lay next to the pond and we hear a loud roar, it kept going forever, sounds pretty far. I walk in the direction the sound came from and my jaw drops - it’s a waterfall.

“Ymir, come here, quick.” I shout at Ymir, I can hear her walking behind me. A smile grows on her face and we both run toward the bottom of the waterfall.

 

**[Connie - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

It’s been hours since we’ve sat here doing nothing, but arguing on what to do. Eren wants to go inside the jungle to find survivors, but Armin thinks we should stay on the shore and wait for rescue. As much as I wanted Armin’s wishes to come true, I don’t think anyone was coming. I also get more worried about Sasha with every passing minute. I don’t know if she’s alive or dead… I try not to think about it, but sitting here isn’t helping.

“Armin, you can stay here and Eren and I will go look for others in the jungle.” I speak up, everyone looks at me.

“You? You’re going to go with Eren?” Armin asks me.

“Yeah, someone has to be heroic.” I say.

“Then why are you going? If anything, you should be staying.” Armin suggests. “You do remember drowning, right?”

“Wow, really?” I clench my fist, I can’t believe he brought that up. “Fine, then you go with Eren.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Armin drops his shoulders and looks up.

“Look, I’m getting tired of just waiting around for nothing to happen.” I get up and dust the sand off of me. “I’m going to go look for Sasha.”

“I’m coming with you.” Eren says following my lead.

“You’re both leaving?” Armin asks.

“Yeah, just wait here.” Eren says. “Use a knife to protect you.”

“Or is that to difficult for you?” I raise my hand and point at it, referring to his own hand. He told us in the morning he accidently cut himself playing with one of the knives.

“Eren, wait.” Armin tries to stop Eren.

“Armin, I’m going with Connie. There’s nothing you can say to stop me.” Eren tells Armin.

“Eren, wait.” Thomas spoke.

 

**[Eren - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

“What?” I ask Thomas.

“Before you arrived, I was with Mikasa.” He explains. “She went inside the jungle with Mina and co-pilot looking for people. She said she’d be back last night, but never arrive. I’m sure she’ll be back any minute.” I look at Thomas, my heart drops.  _ He was with Mikasa and he’s barely telling me now? _

“What took you so long to tell me?” I shout at him.

“Sorry, I kind of forgot.” Thomas rubs the back of his head. I look at Connie and then at the ground. There was no way I can go with Connie now and I think he knows that.

“Connie, I’m so-”

“Don’t worry about it.” He interrupts. “I’ll go alone.” He then begins to walk on his own toward the jungle.

“Connie, wait.” I yell, but he keeps walking. I wanted to go after him, but I knew he was determined to find Sasha like I am to find Mikasa. Armin wasn’t moving and Thomas stayed where he was, Connie was really about to walk in the jungle alone, I look at Thomas angrily.

“What?” He asks.

“You should’ve said something earlier, we could’ve worked something out.” I say simply, I would’ve have left a lot earlier with Connie had I known Mikasa was close.

 

**[Mikasa - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

“Where are you taking us?” Annie asks me for the tenth time, I was keeping track.

“I already told you, we’re going back to Thomas.” I walked slowly from tree to tree, I was trying to retrace my step and find the path I took with Mina and Eld.

“Why are you walking like that?” She asks me.

“I’m starting to recognize some areas here, remembering our way back.” I tell her, vivid detailed memories haunt my head the closer I got on the right path. We were going to run into Eld’s body and Mina headless body.  _ How am I going to explain this? _ Annie would think I’m crazy if I mention anything about a black smoke monster. “Annie?”

“Hm?” She looks at me.

“While you were alone, did you by any chance hear any loud noises or screams?” I regret asking her the second those words slip out of my mouth.

“No.” She answers quicker than I expected. “It was mostly dark, lonely, quiet and cold.” I see her shiver after answering me.

“Sorry.” I tell her, I didn’t mean for her to revisit those memories.

“Were you alone with… what’s his name?” She asks me.

“Thomas.” I remind her, she nods her head. “And no I was with Mina and the co-pilot.”

“Where are they? I’m glad Mina is okay.” I can’t tell her the truth anymore, but I have a feeling we’re close to the bodies. “She’s okay, right?” I grabs my arm and turns me around.

“Uh, she… Annie, I don’t-” I stop talking because I wasn’t sure how else to tell her. Was she going to believe me if I tell her the truth? “She died.” I blurt out. She stares at me for the longest time.

“What?” She asks me, her eyebrows furrow together. “What do you mean she died? Did you see her die?”

“She was with me until yesterday. She died yesterday.” I kept walking, I didn’t want to see her face while admitting all of this. “So did the co-pilot. That’s why I’m alone.”

“How did she die?” Her voice was different, she was more serious this time.

“It was a big black smoke cloud.” I say it with naturally as if this were a normal thing.

“Mikasa, what the hell are you talking about?” She asks loudly, making me jump.

“You don’t believe me?” I ask her.

“I don’t know what to believe, you’re talking about a black smoke cloud killing Mina.” She sounds annoyed with what I said.

“You’ll believe me when we see the bodies.” I say.

 

**[Annie - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

At this point I think Mikasa has officially gone crazy and I thought I was already crazy. If Mikasa is telling the truth then that means whatever this black cloud thing is- it’s real. How did a black cloud kill two people? Why isn’t Mikasa dead? How did she survive? Did she kill them? Is she going to kill me too? I slowly got further and further away from her just in case she tried something. I never thought Mikasa would be the killer type. Should I try running away from her? Will she be able to catch me? I ran so many questions through my head and I wasn’t sure what the answer was for any of them. There wasn’t anything around for me to use as a weapon, I could’ve knocked her out from behind. I wish I had my tennis racquet with me, this would’ve been a perfect time for it.

“Did you kill them?” I end up asking her boldly. She stops walking and turns to me.

“No, why don’t you believe me?” She asks.

“Because you’re the only one alive and I’m not even sure if this Thomas person is real.” I tell her, I don’t remember a Thomas being on the boys team. Then again, I didn’t really know everyone’s names except for Bert, Reiner, Eren and Armin.

“You actually think I’m capable of murder?” She glares at me.

“Yes.” I tell her honestly. “I know about your past, a lot of us do.” Her reaction was surprising, I expected her to be angry, but she was instead stunned.  _ Did she really think her past was a secret? _ “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were leading me to my death.”

“You really are crazy.” She says as she walks away. “Now I understand why you never had friends.”

“I’m crazy? You’re the one killing people.”

“I didn’t kill anyone.” She turns back to me, I can tell she was holding back tears, her breathing quickened. “I saved you.”

“I would’ve made it out alive.”

“You would’ve died.” She kept capping all of my answers. To tell you the truth, I never liked her. We never spoke at school, we were sworn enemies. We constantly fought for first place in our girls tennis team. We tied for first in a poll in our town’s newspaper one week, a pro tennis athlete judged and ranked us all. We couldn’t decide who to give first place in the girls team, it was easy for the boys team.

“I’m going my separate way now. Don’t follow me.” I tell her, it was time I tried to find Reiner and Bert.

“Annie, please don’t go off on your own.” She begs me. I start walking backwards and turn around when there was enough distance between the two of us. I ran as quickly as I could, looking back at times to make sure she wasn’t chasing me. I stopped running after I realized she wasn’t following me, I was hiding on top of a tree. It was hard to climb the weird branches, but I was able to do it. I need to find Reiner and Bert.

 

**[Levi - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

Petra and I decided to find our way to the shore, maybe we could catch some fish and actually eat for once. We’ve been quiet the whole walk, we hadn’t seen anyone else, or head anyone else. Not even a sign of anybody, I was beginning to think rescue came and we were left behind. I hope I was wrong because that would really suck.

“Levi.”

“Hm?” I turn around to face Petra, she was hugging herself. It was pretty cold walking around shirtless, even if the sun is out - there’s so much shading.

“Have you ever thought, maybe,” She looks around. “We’ve been heading more toward the center of this island than the edge.” I blink. I didn’t think about this at all, this whole time we couldn’t been walking across the island. I looked around and all of the trees looked the same, there’s no way to tell which direction shore could be.

“Shit.” I look up to the sky looking defeated. “You’re right.” Our options were pretty limited; we could keep going and hope we hit shore before the sun goes down or try walking a different direction. “What do you want to do?” I ask Petra for her thoughts.

“We can be so close to the shore for all we know,” She says. “Changing directions can mess all of that up.”

“Then it’s settled, we’ll keep moving.” I nod to Petra and begin walking, she continued walking - but this time she was next to me. “So,” I decide to break the ice and ask a simple question. “Why’d you become a flight attendant?” She looks up at me with a confused look.

“You really want to hear my boring story about how I became a flight attendant?” She looks at me like if I was ready to commit to something that’s going to last a while to explain. I’m not sure if I really wanted the hear about her story, but it beat walking in complete silence. “Sure, why not?”

“Well,” She takes a big breath and begins to explain herself. “I guess it all began when I dropped out of community college four years ago, I was never good in school. I decided to move in with my parents and I needed a job to help with rent. A friend of mine told me her work was hiring, so I decided to apply and I got a call back pretty quickly. I was hiring right away and I’ve been traveling ever since.”

“Have you been all over the world?” I ask wondering if she gets to do different flights or just flies to the same cities.

“Pretty much to every corner we can possibly get to.” She smiles. “Although, it does take a lot of time away from family.”

“Do you have… kids?” I was hesitant to ask because I wasn’t sure if it’d offend her, but she just laughs.

“No, I just missed my parents a lot, but I think the sacrifice is worth seeing the world.” She looks up the sky. “The outside is beautiful.”

 

**[Bertholdt - Trost High School - Tuesday Afternoon]**

“So, have you asked her out, yet?” Reiner asks me, slapping my back. I shake my head, I knew he’d be disappointed. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

“Championships are coming up, I wouldn’t want to put that type of pressure on her.” I tell him, using whatever excuse I can.

“Bullshit. “Reiner calls my bluff. “You’re too scared.” He was right, I was too afraid to be rejected.

“I already know she doesn’t like me, so why am I wasting my time?” I say honestly.

“No, no, no.” Reiner shakes his head. “You’re not allowed to beat yourself up and find some lame pathetic excuse to get out of this. You ask her out before Friday and I’ll buy you food.”  _ What kind of a deal was that? _

“Food?” I ask him, hoping he wasn’t serious. “You want me to risk humiliation for food? No, if I’m doing this then you’re doing taking my wash days for the team's uniforms.”

“Dude, fuck you.” Reiner didn’t like doing washing duty, no one on the team did - it was just a hassle.

“Deal or no-”

“Deal.” Reiner punches my arm.

 

**[Bertholdt - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

We finally made it to the home, the long walk here was hell. Coach Zoe tried to enjoy the walk by singing, her voice isn’t that great. Then Sasha kept talking to Reiner about Connie, I didn’t know Connie very, but Reiner was only friends with him because they skateboard together sometimes. I’m not surprised Reiner has more friends, he’s a lot more social than I am.

“Can I talk to Reiner for a bit, Sasha?” I didn’t mean to be rude, but I just kept thinking about Annie and how much trouble she can be in right now.

“No problem.” She smiles at me, I smile back and grab Reiner by the arm.

“Yo, what’s your problem?” Reiner asks, removing my hand.

“I keep thinking about Annie and I want to go find her.” I tell him.

“You’re joking, right?” Reiner looks at me with a serious face, I stare back. “Bert, you don’t even know where she is.”

“Which is why I want to go looking for her.” I wasn’t sure why Reiner didn’t jump with excitement, he’s always up to being bold and making rash decisions.

“No way, we’re almost at the house. Maybe she’s here.” Reiner tries to talk me out of it, but I wasn’t listening.

“If she’s in the house, fine. She can catch up to me, I’ll be heading in this direction.” I try to leave, but Reiner grabs my arm and pulls me back in front of him.

“You really think I’m going to let you do this?” His grip got a bit tighter, but I had to do this.

“Are you going to stop me again?” I push his hand off and stare at him. I make my way around him, when he shouts.

“Coach!” He’s really going to tell on me?

“Yes, Reiner?” Coach Zoe turns around, head tilted ready to hear what Reiner has to say.

“Bert and I are going to explore around the area, we’ll meet you inside the house later.” He explains, Mike turns around and nearly laughs.

“You two are going by yourselves?” He points at us like we’re no match to his leading skills.

“We’ll be leaving now.” I continue walking when Sasha runs up to me.

“Bert, wait.”

“No, let them go.” Mike says, arms crossed. “They’ll be back later.” Sasha stays quiet and looks at the floor.  _ Sorry, but I have to go. _

“Be safe.” Sasha whispers to me and I nod. I try to give her a smile to let her know that I’ll be okay, but it didn’t seem to work.

“Come back when you find her.” Hannah shouts from afar, she was standing next to Mike and had a huge smile on her face. She was always so positive.

“We will.” I smile back and pat Sasha’s shoulder. Reiner and I begin to walk in front of the house, I hear someone knock on the door very loudly, but I can’t tell if anyone opens the door. Right now I need to focus on finding Annie and bringing her back to this house and hope rescue comes soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment - any type of support really helps any writer to keep typing! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so in this chapter we see some new characters that'll hopefully add some kind of twist into the plot and more trouble, enjoy!

**[Connie - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

_ Dammit, Eren! Armin! Thomas! _ Some friends they are, I kick a rock sitting next to my foot. They went against me, I thought at least one of them would’ve came with me. Not going to lie it’s really quiet walking walking in this jungle. It’s only me and the noises of sticks snapping in half and me grunting and sighing. I look up and the sun was still shining bright over my bald head, sweat beaded from my forehead. It feels like time has been moved so slowly and I’m not making any distance between myself and my friends - ex friends. What if I turn around and there literally right there behind me.  _ Don’t turn around. _ I shake my head.

“Connie?” I turn my head around and I see Marco leaning against a tree.

“Marco?” I run over to him, but the second I got to him he disappeared. I didn’t really get a good look at him, but he looked hurt.

“Connie?” I turn around again and I see Reiner, Bert was right behind him.

 

**[Reiner - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

Have Bert and I really been running this fast or was Connie this close to us? I gasp for air and try to control my breathing. I look over at Bert and he looks just as exhausted. Connie ran over to us and then looks back like he was looking for something.

“Do you have any water?” He asks me.

“No, sorry.” Reiner looks back at Bert. “But we passed by a stream earlier and drank water from there. We can go back.” I look at Connie who was swaying a little bit.

“Let’s go.” Bert spoke from behind me. I look at him and he nods his head, I walk to Connie and brought one of his arms over my shoulder.

“You’re so tall.” I look down and he was right, he was standing on his tippy toes.

“I’ll carry you, get on my back.” I turn around and crouched a bit for Connie to climb on. Connie didn’t even argue and just climbed on my back. “Don’t fall asleep, keep your eyes open.”

“I’ll try.” I hear him whisper and exhale a huge breathe. Bert and I begin running back to the stream, it wasn’t that far behind, maybe a three minute run.

 

**[Connie - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

“Connie… Connie, wake up… Connie!” I open my eyes as fresh cold water ran down my neck and onto my chest. I see the stream of water and I dive my head inside, keeping it down there for about half a minute. I slowly raise my head from the water and raise my head. I felt so much better.

“We need to get going.” Bert says as he begins walking.

“Woah, take it easy man.” I jump up, I’m barely starting to get better and he’s trying to move? Why’s he in such a hurry?

“Reiner,” He looks at his blonde friend and he looks at me. “Tell him.”

“We’re actually looking for Annie.” He tells me.

“I’m looking for Sasha.” Not again, this is happening again. Are they just going to leave me?

“Sasha is at a house.” Reiner nearly shouts. “We were with her before we started looking for Annie.”

“How far is the house?” I ask them.

“It’s not that far if you start running now, maybe you can make it there by nightfall.” Bert says.

“What? Night fall? How fast were you two running?” Jesus Christ, I knew they ran fast, but I didn’t know they ran  _ this _ fast.

“Connie, you know we’re the fastest on the team.” Reiner smiles. “We took too many turns and curves on our way here, he’ll get lost.”

“If you want to take him, go ahead.” Bert begins walking again. “I’m going after Annie.”

“I’ll help you.” I tell Bert, he stops walking. “I’ll help you find Annie and you take me to Sasha.”

“Deal.” Bert agrees, we all seem pretty damn determined to actually help each other out.

 

We’ve been running for about thirty minutes now and I am beyond exhausted, not only do these boys run fast, but they also never stop. I can’t keep up with them, just when I think I can finally run at a steady pace I just slow down again. I’ve noticed Reiner slowing down for me to catch up, we’ve created great distance between the three of us. I noticed the trees getting thicker as we ran along the trail, I was starting to lose sight of Reiner and I could barely see Bert.

“Oi, Reiner.” I shout.

“Hurry up, Connie!” I hear Reiner’s voice and I begin to run in its direction. I suddenly hear a helicopter and a shadow appears on the floor from up above. I look up and to my surprise, it wasn’t a helicopter at all - it was a huge black cloud.

I can see the black cloud swirling in the air as it purrs throughout the sky. I slow down a bit just to look at this thing, this looks like something out of a sci-fi movie. The purrs get lower as it slowly made it’s way away from me, getting smaller in the distance. I kept looking at the sky while running when suddenly I ran into a tree. I extend my arms out to break my fall and scratch my palms along the dirt, making my hands red and bleed a little. I look up at the tree I crashed into and realize it wasn’t a tree at all, it was Bertholdt.  _ How did I catch up to them so fast? _

They were looking up at a cliff up above, we were at a dead end and they thought they were able to climb this. I on the other hand didn’t really feel as confident. My arms are a bit flimsier compared to theirs giant head-sized biceps. Bertholdt’s arms may look skinny, but when he’s flexing those things get huge.

“Connie,” Reiner says my name. “You’re going up first.”

“What? Why me?” I’m not even sure if I can get my feet off the ground.

“Just in case you fall we can catch you.”

This feels like an extreme way of playing trust fall, I look up to look for the next spot to place my fingers on. The wall is a bit hot from the sun, but it’s bearable. This wall was about three stories high, Reiner begins to climb underneath me as I pass the halfway mark. I can hear Reiner grunting as he climb and catches up to me in a matter of minutes. I manage to get to the top, with Reiner’s help, and pull myself over the edge. I look down and Bert has already began to climb the wall. Bert easily reaches above his head and finds his footing, making the climb look easy. I help Reiner over the edge and now we just wait for Bert, who was nearly here. I look around me as Reiner waits for Bert to get up, there was nothing but more trees.

 

**[Reiner - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

The rock wall wasn’t so difficult to climb, it was pulling myself over the edge that kind of took all of my energy. Connie decides to walk off a little from us, so I stay back and wait for Bert. His long arms and legs help him reach the top in just seconds.

“Reiner!” I see Bert reach out to me, he grabbed onto a loose rock which made him lose his balance. I quickly extend my arm and grabs his hand in time. I sigh as his body dangles in the air. I start to pull Bert up when I feel the ground under my feet shake. We were standing on the edge of the cliff and I can see the ground splitting.

“Connie!” I call to him, hoping he wasn’t far. I can feel the ground about to give when I see him out of the corner of my eye. The ground then collapses on itself and and my feet go through the ground. Bert and I were free falling for a second when I feel Connie grab the back of my shirt.

“Shit!” Connie grunts as he holds onto my shirt, I still haven’t let go of Bert. “You guys are heavy as shit!” He yells at us, his legs were spread out and shaking as he held the both of us.

“Connie, pull!” What was he waiting for? I feel Connie try to pull us up with his arms, he’s just going to tire himself out. “Use your legs!” I look up to him and see my shirt begins to tear, if Connie doesn't hurry we’re going to fall.

“I can’t!” Connie’s legs shake as he struggles to pull us up. My palms were sweaty and Bert was beginning to slip through.

“Reiner…” Bert whispers to me, I try to get a better hold of him, but he immediately slips out of my hands.

“Bertholdt!” I watch as Bert falls to the ground, my shirt then rips in half and brace myself before landing on top of Bert. I look up and see Connie falling above me, he lands right on top of my chest, knocking the air right out of me.

 

**[Ymir - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

I see Jean begin to strip his clothes off as he ran toward the waterfall, I decide why not join him. I pull my shirt over my head and toss it on the ground, I then work on my belt and pants buckle. I see Jean working on his shoes, it was all he needed besides his underwear. I wiggle out of my pants as Jean jumps into the water. I laugh as I wait for him to come up from the water.

“It’s so cold!” He shouts as his head pops up. I laugh and remove my shoes and slip my pants and socks off, I stop as I see a pair of black boxers on the ground.  _ Are those… ? _

“Watcha waiting for?” I look up at him and he smirks.

“You really think I’m going to get naked?”

“Come on, you’re a lesbian and I’m gay.” Jean swims toward the waterfall, I can see his bare ass through the water.

“Fuck it.” I roll my eyes and unhook my bra and drop my underwear, I toss them next to the rest of my clothes and jump into the water. I forgot Jean had mentioned the water was cold, so I immediately came up for air. I hear Jean laughing at me, I look up and see he had climbed on top of a rock for a nice jumping spot.

“Watch this!” Jean takes a few steps back and runs forward, jumping at the very edge. “Cannonball!” He shouts as he hits the water causing a small splash. I laugh at his face the second he comes back up for air.

“That was such a small splash, Kristen!” He yells at me for using his coaches nickname. “I can top that.” I quickly swam toward the rock and watched my step as I climb. I make it to the top and look over the edge just to see how high I was - it wasn’t too bad.

“Are you scared?” Jean asks, thinking I was actually scared at this height. I smirk as I walk away from the edge to make some running distance. I sprint and jump out in the air and I bring my limbs together, hugging my knees to my chest. I hit the water pretty hard, it stung a little, but the feeling went away rather quickly. I come out from the water and I see Jean biting down on his teeth; I knew my cannonball was better.

The water felt amazing, it got warmer the longer we stayed in the water. Then, when we would climb the rock and jump we would be really cold. Not going to lie, I expected Jean’s dick to shrivel up, but it didn’t.

“Okay, okay. I’m going to put my clothes back on.” I climb out of the pool of water and reach for my bra. I turn around once I hook my bra back on and see Jean staring straight at my ass. “Jean, what the fuck!” I snap at him, I toss one of his shoes at his face and he barely dodges it.

“You fucking lied.” I reach for his other shoe.

“Hey, Ymir, quit!” He shouts back at me, he begins to swim over to get dressed.

“You don’t just like dick, you like ass too.” I say.

“What? Yeah, a guys ass.” He responds.

“I’m a fucking female you moron!” He slips his underwear back on and I look at his dick. “See, I don’t feel anything with I see Baby Jean down there.”

“Don’t call him that.” Jean says as he tucked his dick in. “I see tits and nothing.”

“Bullshit.” I slip my underwear back on and grab my blouse. “You’re an idiot.”

“Kirschtein.” Jean and I both turn around to see a short topless man with some ginger who was in her bra.

“C- Coach?” Jean stammers. “Why do you both have blood all over your arms?” Their coach looks down at his arms and forgot how dirty his arms were. The ginger also looks at her arms, hers weren’t as dirty,  but still she was still dirty. Looks like the coach has a really bad burn down his stomach, wonder what happened.

“Why are you both naked?” He asks us.

“We were swimming in the water.” I say.

“Water?” He pushes us aside and sees the waterfall. He smiles a bit and begins to remove his clothes. “Petra, join me!” The ginger then removes her skirt and jumps into the water with the coach. It was weird seeing the coach like this, normally he’s quiet and kept to himself. They splashed in the water and scrub themselves clean.

“What’s that?” Petra pointed up and a loud purr rumbled through the sky. A black cloud swirls around as if it was dancing.  It flies above me and Jean begins to walk away from me, the smoke stays where it is.

“Guys?” I look around in search for help.

“Run!” The coach yells at us, Jean begins to run and I move my feet. I don’t make it far before the black smoke strikes down on me. I feel my spine snap and I yell in pain, I lose sight of the trees as everything turns black.

 

**[Eren - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

It’s been a few hours now since Connie left and he hasn’t returned and neither has Mikasa. Also, no one has shown up at the beach. It’s just been me and the boys. Thomas found some fruit a little further down the shore, mangos. My hands got sticky from all of the juice flowing down my arms. Armin used one of the knives from the bag to cut the mango into slices.

“You sure you can handle that knife?” I ask Armin, worried he might cut himself again.

“Stop that.” He tells me. “It was an accident I won't make again.” Armin has gotten pretty serious since Connie left, something switched and stopped worrying.

“I can cut a mango if you want me to.” Thomas jokes and he bites his mango. Armin rolls his eyes, slices another piece off and pops it in his mouth. I can tell he wasn’t taking the jokes well, so I guess that’s that.

I’ve been sitting here in the shade waiting for Mikasa and she still hasn’t shown up. I walk toward the shore and wash my hands in the water, it was nice and cold. I dry my hands on my shirt and walk back under the shade. I see someone moving behind the trees and I stop and stare for a while when suddenly Mikasa pops out.

“MIkasa!” I ran to her. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.” She looks at me and smiles. “I’m glad you’re safe, where’s Thomas?”

“Right here.” Thomas gets up and dusts the sand off of his clothes.

“Thomas,” Mikasa approaches him and then breaks down in tears. Thomas catches her before she falls to the ground, she looks exhausted.

 

**[Mikasa - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

My eyes fill with tears, how can I look Thomas in the eyes and tell him Mina is dead. He held me for a few minutes until we both sat down. He held me the whole time, I watched across the fire and see Eren staring at me. He looks confused as if he wasn’t believing what he was seeing.

“Mikasa.” Armin, who was sitting next to Eren, says my name. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” I say right after, I’ve been waiting for one of them to just ask. “I don’t know what happened.” Armin looks at Eren, both confused. What do I tell them? How do I mention Annie?

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Eren asks, he was a bit agitated.

“Just give her some time.” Thomas says, arm raised and hand in a peaceful gesture.

“Mikasa.

“Mina and the co-pilot are dead.” I blurt out, tears rolling down my face. “A black smoke came down from the sky killing both of them, it rained. I was wet and cold and alone and I saw Mina’s hea…” Do I have to keep talking?

“I saw Mina’s head separated from her body and then it was night and the next morning I found Annie on the side of a cliff. I helped her off and I was trying to bring her back, but she didn’t believe me and thinks I killed Mina and the co-pilot, so she left.”

“Now isn’t that a sad story.” A female voice from behind us said. We all turn around and see an African American woman standing over us. Two girls pop up behind her, another African American teen with a ginger wearing green glasses.

 

**[Armin - Unknown Location - Saturday Afternoon]**

We all stood up together and back up together, away from the girls. They just stood there with big smiles across their face. I look over to Eren who looks mad, Mikasa was wiping her tears in an angry fashion and Thomas looks shocked. I dig into my pocket and pull out the pocket knife, I flip the blade open and held it in front of me. The older woman began to laugh, she turns to the ginger and points to me.

“There’s no need for that.” The woman quiets down and gains control of herself. “But that was funny.”

“Armin,” Eren says my name. “What are you doing? Put that down.”

“Who are you?” I ignore Eren and confront the girls with a question instead. They appeared out of nowhere, we’re not alone. I always thought it was a possibility, but now that it’s true I can’t believe it.

“Armin.” Thomas tries to push my hands down, but I just move my arm over his and kept the blade up.

“Are you going to put that down or am I going have to make one of my lovely ladies put it down for you?” The woman stated already turning to the African American teen. I keep the blade up and the woman sends her my way. She walks confidently toward me and I get a bit nervous at first, but held my ground.

“Stay back!” I shout pointing the blade toward the girl. I see her smile, so I strike the knife at her. Eren yells my name as the girls dodges the attack, grabs my wrist and strikes my chest, just under my throat. I feel the air escape me and I fall back immediately, taking my knife. Mikasa and Eren both run to my side and Thomas stood there. The girl tosses the knife to the woman and the woman swipes it in the air by it’s handle

“Now that we have your attention. Collect all your items, you’re coming with us.” The woman announces. “You have ten minutes.” She starts kicking sand into our fire and it slowly dies. The sun was starting to go down and it got even darker now that the fire was out. “Y’all better hurry up, it’s going to be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the comments down below your favorite part in fic so far. Don't be afraid to leave a comment, thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added some new characters in this chapter, hope y'all enjoy the read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the day-late update, I didn't realize what day of the week it was lmao but I think the wait was worth the while for this chapter (: ENJOY!

**[Annie - Unknown Location - Saturday Night]**

I’ve been walking ever since I left Mikasa, I haven’t stopped or looked back. I wasn’t used to walking around in the dark in between wide long trees. This may be even scarier than staying on the side of the cliff. Every small crack or sound I walk even faster, there was a point where I was jogging because there was a group of squirrels following me - I thought they were going to eat my face. Now I hear night owls and it’s harder to see the ground, I can’t watch where I’m stepping and where I’m walking toward to at the same time. There was finally an opening and I  feel a strong breeze pick up, I remember my sweater and realize I didn’t have it with me.  _ I must’ve left it on the cliff. _

I approach slowly, the glow from the moon helped me see there was an edge, I peek over and see more trees over me. The island seems almost endless, I can barely see whatever ocean we were on. I kept scanning the area until I finally look directly below me, I see a few rocks and then something else.  _ Are those bodies? _

I look around to find a way down, the climb down looks difficult, but I think I can do it. I turn around and try to find a footing, I look down and begin my way toward these bodies. I’m about halfway and my arms are already giving out, I try to move quicker before I make a mistake. I probably need a quarter left until I reach the ground, but my arms feel like spaghetti. I think about dropping, but I wasn’t sure if I was too high.  _ Fuck it. _ I drop and prepare for a landing, being my knees. I feel shockwaves rup up my legs and it hurt to walk for a while, but I made it down. The closer I got to the videos the more I recognized who they were.

“Connie? Reiner… Bertholdt!” I run to them, the top of my feet ache. I shake Connie off of Reiner, trying to wake him up, but he just slides off. “Reiner, wake up.” I shake Reiner and his arms move.

“Get off of me.” A voice came from under Reiner, it was Bert.

“Bert, are you awake?” I ask.

“Yeah, get him off of me.” His voice chopped in between words. I shake Reiner some more until he finally opened his eyes. There was a small wheeze to his breathing.

“Are you okay?” Reiner only nods at me and walks behind me for some air. I help Bert up, he held his lower back as he straightened it. “Does your back hurt?”

“A bit, but,” Bert rubs his lower back. “I think it’ll get better, I heal pretty quick.”

“He’s not awake.” Reiner wheezes and points to Connie, he still hasn’t caught his breath. I crouch over to Connie and held his head up.

“Connie, can you hear me?” His eyelids moved as I spoke. “Connie, wake up.”

“Reiner!” Connie sits up and looks around, he sees me. “Annie?” He stands up and sees Reiner and Bert.

“Connie.” Reiner wheezes.

“Reiner, are you okay?” Connie asks Reiner.

“I’ll be fine.” Reiner told Connie as he gave him a half smile, I could tell he was lying.

“What happened to you guys?” I ask them, why were they laying on top of each other?

“We were trying to climb this wall.” Connie says as he rubs his eyes.

“Why?”

“I was looking for you.” Bert said.

 

**[Bertholdt - Trost High School - Wednesday Afternoon]**

My physics teacher, Mr. Berner, asked me to stay after class. He needed to speak to me about my grade, he said it was important. He asked me about the activities I did in school, I only assumed he was trying to bring up my tennis team going to Japan for the Championships. After ten minutes casual chatter he finally brings up my grade again.

“Right now you have a C minus.” Mr. Berner turns his monitor, so I could see better. “I just finished grading last week's test and you didn’t do so good.” He places my scantron in front of me and I scored a seven out of thirty. This couldn’t be my score, I literally studied everyday. The door to his classroom opened and in walks in Annie, she looked at me and turns to Mr. Berner.

“You wanted to see me?” Annie asked, Mr. Berner placed her scantron next to mine. Her score in bright pink ink was on top, nine out of thirty.

“I called you both, because you made the same mistake.” He began to explain, Annie took a step back. Rumor has it Mr. Berner drinks on the job to help ease through the day, guess the rumors were true - you can smell the alcohol in his breath. He continued to explain how we somehow skipped a problem and didn’t notice only filling in twenty nine bubbles.

“The answers are right if you move them down a row, well some are.” Mr. Berner explained. “I’f I input this into the computer it brings both of your grades down to D’s.”  _ Great. _ We’re not going to be able to go to Japan, I looked at Annie.

“Which is why I’m allowing this once.” I looked at Mr. Berner. “You can retake the test right now and I’ll grade it after you’re done.” We both agree to stay after school and retake the test. What a coincidence that out of all people Annie and I would do this.

She finished about five minutes before I did, I was hoping I could catch up to her. I push the door open and to my surprise she was sitting on the floor.  _ Was she waiting for me? _

“Hey, Bertholdt.” She called me by my full first name, most people just nick named me Bert.

“Oi.” I raised my hand and she gives me a high five. I raise my brow and she looked away, I swear she was smiling. “Were you… waiting for me?”

“Yeah,” She looks at me. “I thought we could walk together, we live around the same area.” She was right, I live about four streets away from her house.

“Cool.” Really? That’s all I could manage to say? I was too shy to ask another question, so I kept my eyes on the floor. We made it out of the school campus in a quiet walk.

“Don’t you think it’s kinda funny how we both… you know?” She didn’t need to finish her sentence, I knew what she was trying to say.

“Yeah.” I smile, it’s exactly what I was thinking during the test.

“Wanna make a bet?” Her face looked almost evil as if she was coming up with some kind of trick. “If I score higher than you then you have to do something for me.”

“What?” That is such a bizarre request, but I ended up agreeing to it. “And if I score higher then you have to do something for me.”

“You’re on.” Annie lightly punches my arm and we both laugh.

 

**[Bertholdt - Unknown Location - Saturday Night]**

Annie looks up to me, her eyes look like they were about to water. She hugs my waist and I can feel how cold she was.

“What happened to your sweater?” I ask her.

“I forgot it, it’s a long story.” She waves her hand, I didn’t think she wanted to talk about it. I held her and suddenly she begins talking. “Mikasa found me and helped me get off the side of a cliff. Then she told me some story about a black cloud killing Mina and the co-pilot.”

“I thought she had gone crazy, so I stopped walking and told her she can go on her own. I think she killed Mina and the co-pilot and I’m pretty sure if I hadn’t gotten away from her she’d kill me too.” I looked up Reiner and Connie’s faces and they weren’t sure what to think. They both look as clueless as I did.

“She said something about going back to Thomas,” Thomas? He’s alive. “She said he’s on the boys team, but I’ve never heard of him-”

“He’s alive.” Connie says. “I was with Eren, Armin and him before I ran into Reiner and Bert.”

“So… she wasn’t lying?” Annie looks down, head between her hands. “No, no, she was taking me to their bodies and they weren’t there!”

“Maybe they were still alive and they’re back with Thomas.” I suggest, trying to give everyone some positivity. Annie looks at me and shakes her head, mumbling the word ‘no’.

“You weren’t there, you didn’t see how weird she was acting.” She turns around walking back the way she came from. “None of you would know what I’m talking about.”

“Annie, where are you going?” I ask her as she tries to climb the wall.

“I’m going back to Mikasa, I’m going to learn the truth.”

“Wait, I’ll come with you.” I begin to run to the wall to catch up to her.

“Bert.” I look back when Reiner says my name so seriously, he points at Connie.  _ I forgot about him. _ “We promised to take him to Sasha.”

“Reiner, maybe you and Connie should go back to the house together.” Reiner’s voice was still wheezy, he didn’t sound so good.

“You’re not coming?” Connie asks me.

“No, I’m going with Annie.” I tell him.

“Wow, LTDA, huh?” Connie mutters to me.

“What?” I wanted Connie to repeat what he said, but Reiner held his hand up to me.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Reiner tells me, he turns back around and Connie follows him. Connie flips me off before they disappeared through the trees. I turn around and begin to climb the wall, Annie was already at the top waiting for me.

 

**[Mikasa - Unknown Location - Saturday Night]**

It got dark pretty quick while we were walking with the other girls, they stayed along the shore instead of going inside the jungle, maybe this was the safest way to get around. We walk in a single straight line, I’m second in line, in front of me is the older woman. Behind me is Thomas, behind him was the ginger, followed by Eren, Armin and the African American teen. We weren’t allowed to speak unless spoken to. We were to obey orders and hand gestures, although I’m still learning them, she has new ones every time we stop. They travel in the dark, we have no light except for the moon. I couldn’t handle the silence, so I decided to speak up.

“Don’t you guys have flashlights?” I ask.

“Shh,” The older woman gives me a angry look as if I have insulted her. “You’ll bring them to us.” She whispers, I can feel her warm breath crawl up my neck.

“What?” She covers my mouth with her hand, I stay quiet for the rest of the walk until we finally made it to their camp.

The camp looks very bare and empty, it had such an open space. There was some type of shelter built on the beach and a campfire around it. Two more girls come running to the leader, one had long curly hair and the other was a blonde.

“Take the boys to the cell with the other one.” The older woman said.

“Other one?” I ask, did she have more of us held captive?

“Don’t worry about it, hunny.” The woman tells me as she walks off to the campfire, she gets on her knees and starts a fire.

“Now we can have light?” I say, I stare at her as she fed the fire.

“Yes, we’re on our side now.” She tells me. “You’re safe now, you’re welcome.”

“Safe? You’re taking my friends to a holding cell.”

“And you’re out here with us out in the open, free.” It got quiet after that, no one said a word. They just gathered around the fire and waited for the food to be ready. They had some type of rodent meat with sliced fruit and a little rice. I was give an empty coconut as a bowl and ate my food out from there, I dig into the bowl filling my mouth more and more with food.

“Why do you have them locked up?” I ask the woman as all the girls ate around me.

“Safety precaution.” She says, chewing her food.

“Then why aren’t I in the cell?”

“I don’t have to worry about you.” She laughs. “You’ve been on this island for how long, two days now? You would have been showing signs by now.”

“Signs of what?” She caught my attention and now I was interested in what she has to say. There was an awkward silence until the ginger spoke up.

“The island releases a chemical, this chemical changes our mood and thinking process. It affects more males than females, although when a female is infected she becomes very dangerous. People show signs of irrational thinking, paranoia and sometimes hallucinations - these signs show after two days.” She says quickly as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “When infected, these people can become very violent.”

“Is that why there’s only females here.” I assume, looking around I didn’t notice a single male. I couldn’t even see the cell the girls were holding my friends in.

“Yes, thank you Penny.” The older woman says to the ginger. “We believe one of your friends have been infected, the short blond one with the knife.”

“No, he’s not, he’s just scared.” I try to defend Armin, but the woman shakes her head.

“He’s infected, if he does anything extreme we’ll have to get rid of him.”

“What?” I stand up looking down at the woman, she stands up as well.

“Do we have a problem?” She stares me down.

“You’re not getting rid of anyone.” I say it loud and clear for all the girls to hear.

“Just wait until he gets worse, you’ll beg us to do it.” The woman begins to kick sand into the fire. “It’s time for bed, you’ll need the sleep.”

 

It took the girls a while to clean everything up and made sure everything was put away. They laid down next to each other across the shelter, with me at the very end. I couldn’t sleep much with all of this new information. I began to think about Annie, could she be infected? Is Armin infected?

“Can’t sleep?” The girl who was laying next to me say up, she fixed her long curly hair into a messy bun and used a rubber band to hold it in place.

“No, did I wake you?” I sit up as well.

“Not at all, I usually sleep a little later.” She adjusts herself right next to me, we both kept our voices down. “What are you thinking about?” This girl had a friendlier personality than the other three, I haven’t even spoken to the blond.

“Honestly, my friends and family.” I keep my head down, I didn’t want to look at her and make an awkward scene.

“You came on the island with your family?” The girl asks me.

“No, I call my tennis team my family and we weren’t coming to this island, we were on our way to Japan.” I could be in a match right now, swinging my racquet around and scoring points on my opponents.

“Right, my name is Maya.” She extends her hand out. “I used to play volleyball.”

“I’m Mikasa,” I shake her hand. “How long have you been on this island, Maya?”

“About six months now, we were on our way to Japan last year for the Fall Championships, then we landed here.” Maya says as she drew random figures in the sand with her finger. “We waited for rescue to happen, but some of the boys became aggressive after the first two days and we began to lose hope right after that.”

“I have a question,” I hesitate to ask, but I had to know. “Have you seen a black smoke cloud on the island?”

 

**[Erwin - Unknown Location - Saturday Night]**

I stand up as I see the same two girls walking toward my cell, I saw three other heads bobbing along. I couldn’t see who they were from this distant, but I’ll soon find out. I recognize who they were the closer they got, I stared as they make their way here. The girl with long curly hair orders me to stand, back turned as far as possible. I made my way to the other side of the cell and turned my back, I hear the door open and the boys footsteps as they’re pushed inside. The door closes and locks, the girl tells me I could turn around again and I look at the boys.

“Mr. Smith?” The brunette looks up to me from the ground and tilts his head. “What are you doing here?”

“I… I’ve been with the girls since we landed.” I look at down and I knew he was Dr. Jaeger’s son, Eren, he didn’t look hurt or nearly dirty as I was.

“Have you been eating?” The blonde with longer hair asks me, I believe his name was Armin.

“Yes, they feed me every morning when they wake up and night before they go to bed.” Now that I think about it, it was almost time for dinner. “Have you ate?”

“N-no…” There was a silence after Armin spoke, he held his stomach and I hear it grumble. “We’re starving.”

“They’ll bring food soon.” I assure them, their faces lighten up when they hear this.

“How did they capture you?” The other blonde in the very back asks, I wasn’t sure what his name was.

“It’s kind of a long story.” They all look at me as if they actually had somewhere they could be… wait, the Championships. “After my seat was sucked out of the plane I was falling straight to the trees. I thought I was going to do, but luckily the branches broke my fall and I actually got stuck. I kept shouting for help until the girl who brought you to the cell showed up with a ginger. They went somewhere before returning back to me, this time they brought back an older woman. The woman asked me questions before helping me down.”

“What kind of questions?” Armin asks, he seems very interested in my story.

“Where I was from, why am I here, do I know where I was, things like that.” I answer. “She knew there were more of us, but she didn’t care about helping them. I tried looking for survivors I even asked them for help, but they told me no; so I tried to leave, but they stopped me. That’s how I got locked up, then they fed me before they went to bed and this morning.”

“Have they told you anything at all?” Eren asks this time.

“No, they don’t speak to me.” They’ve never really talked to me ever since they put me in this cell. “They just slide the food through the bars when they bring it to me. How did you guys get found?”

“Armin and I landed a little bit inside the jungle, we found Connie outside in the water.” Eren finally spoke after looking at Armin and the other blonde, deciding which of the three to speak. “We walked until we found Thomas, he was having trouble with a fire.”

“The plane caught on fire out of nowhere.” Thomas interjects. “We landed a bit in the water, not that far in. We slid across in the plane until we made it closer to the shore. Then, four of us pushed the plane inland.”

“Who were the four?” I ask, if Eren, Armin and Connie weren’t with Thomas from the beginning then who was Thomas with? “And where’s Connie?”

“Mikasa, Mina, the co-pilot Eld and me, we pushed the plane together.” Thomas says the names of his fellow castaways.

“Connie left us before Mikasa came back, he wanted to look for Sasha.” Eren says.

“Where did Mikasa go? Is she out there with the girls?” I ask, if she was then why isn’t she in here?

“She went inside the jungle with Mina and Eld to look for people, I stayed back just in case someone walked by.” Thomas says. “When she came back she told us Mina and Eld were killed and she saw Annie.”

“Wait, Mina and the co-pilot are dead?” I didn’t know who either of them were, but they were on the plane with us. “How did they die and where did Annie go?”

“She said a black cloud of smoke killed Mina and the co-pilot. When she told Annie about the smoke she didn’t believe her and thought Mikasa had actually killed them, so she left and asked not to follow her.” Eren says. “She didn’t believe her, but I do.”

 

We stopped talking after Eren spoke, it became completely silent. We all sat down and didn’t move, waiting for anything to happen. It was getting darker, which meant food was coming soon. I was right, the girl with curly hair pops up from the distance; she had the ginger with her this time helping her carry more food.Together they had four bowls of food, a bowl for each of us. The curly hair girl instructs all of us to get up and face the wall, we follow orders and she leaves the food inside the cell and leaves. The three boys gobble down on their food and finished rather quickly, they licks the bowls and ran their fingers along the inside and sucked on them. I finish my food minutes later and set my coconut-made-bowl next to the gate with the rest. I see the light from the fire go out and knew they were going to bed, this same thing happened last night.

“They’re going to bed now.” I inform the rest of them. “I think we should do the same.” The rest of them agreed and we all laid down next to each other as the night got colder and we got closer for warmth.

 

**[Hanji - Unknown Location - Saturday Night]**

It took a while for someone to answer the door, but we were welcomed with open arms when they finally did. It was a rather tall man, he had a nice clean beard. His big smile made me feel at home and loosened me up as he invited us inside. We all stayed in a group as he escorted us to a room with a fireplace. The walls were filled with books, a giant rug in the middle, with a glass table on top. The table was surrounded by big chairs which glowed with the help of the light from the fire. There was enough seats for the five of us, we all sat around the campfire. Mike and I were offered a cup of wine, Mike denied, but I happily accepted my glass.

“Let me formally introduce myself,” The man spoke with a strong deep voice. “My name is Matteo and you are?”

“Mike.” Mike says quietly.

“Hanji Zoe.” I followed after Mike and we continued down until we reached Sasha at the very end. “How long have you been on this island, Matteo?”

“My whole life.” He laughed and slapped his knee, I awkwardly sipped my drink. Someone entered the room, it was a woman.

“Matteo, the rooms are ready.” She smiled after she spoke and kept her hands together.

“Thank you, Carmine.” Matteo held his hands out and Carmine walked toward him, taking his hand in hers and standing by his side. “This is my wife, Carmine.” He introduced us to his wife and then the rest of us introduced ourselves. Matteo and Carmine led us down a long huge corridor, we passed by giant windows and closed doors.

“Here we are.” Matteo says as he opens one of the doors. “This room is for the adults and this one is for the children.” He opens the door next to us, inside Mike’s and I rooms were two beds. The room had it’s own bathroom and mini fridge, I can only assume the girls room was just the same. “I’ll leave you to it, I’ll send someone for you as soon as the food is ready.”

Matteo and Carmine close the doors behind us, he mentioned food and I immediately perk up. I walk toward the bathroom and turn the shower on, steam builds up above and I feel the room get warmer.

“Hanji, what are you doing?” Mike asks me.

“I’m going to take a shower.” His voice was rather questionable, it was almost as if I had killed a small puppy. He walks past me and turns the water off. “Mike, what are you doing?”

“You don’t actually believe this crap, do you?” Mike asks me, walking out of the bathroom. “We need to get out of here, off this island.”

“And how do you think we’re going to do that?” I ask him, he kept peeking out of the windows, being careful as if someone was going to catch him.

“Rescue has to come soon, we need to reach the shore before they get here.”

“Mike, it’s been two days now, I think they would’ve come looking for us.” I tell him, I’ve already lost hope for rescue, they should’ve found us by now and they haven’t.

“I think they’re coming.”

“You also thought we should come here, we’re here and now you want to leave?” I shake my head and turn the shower back on. “If we’re leaving then I’m going to shower first.”

“I’m going without you.” Mike says, I run out of the bathroom.

“You’re leaving us?” I wasn’t aware how serious Mike was about this, he wasn’t thinking rationally. “They’re making us food, what’s up with you?”

“Something just doesn’t feel right here.” He tells me, he struggles to find the words to help me understand. “I have to go.”

“If you’re going to leave then at least wait until I’m done showering, so I can go with you.” I don’t want to leave, I don’t understand how he wants to. We haven’t eaten in days and Mike wants to leave before we eat.

“I’ll wait.” He says.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“You better.” I jump in the shower, the hot water hits my body and I tilt my head back.

 

After I came out of the shower Mike wasn’t around, he promised he’d stay. I found some rolled out toilet paper on one of the beds, he spelled out the word ‘sorry’. I sigh and clean the message up, trying to re roll it back - someone knocks on the door.

“Come in.” I hide the toilet paper behind me. Carmine walks in with her shiny blonde hair bouncing up and down.

“Dinner, well, late night dinner is ready.” She smiles and escorts me to the dining room, a large room which contains long wooden table decorated by chairs.  _ How many people live here? _ Matteo was already sitting at the head of the table, waiting for us. With him were more people I haven’t seen before. Two men sat to the left of Matteo, directly to his right was an empty seat and another woman followed by another empty seat. Carmine took the first empty seat.

“Please, sit down.” Matteo points to the empty chairs at the end of the table. Sasha and Hannah pop up behind me, a boy who looks their age escorted them here. We all take our seats in the empty chairs next to us, two servers dressed in nice black and white attire. “Thank you, Mr. Church.” He spoke directly to the boy with light gray hair, the girl came around the table, pushing her cart of food and began placing our plates in front of us. The girl didn’t look at me in the eyes when she gave me my plate, she kept her head down.

“Ms. Magnolia, smile would ya?” Matteo asks, the girl looks at him and gives a half ass smile; Matteo laughs and calls for wine.

 

**[Sasha - Unknown Location - Saturday Night]**

Matteo calls for wine as he laughs at the girl pushing the cart back through the doors she came from, the other boy follows her. Seconds later, another boy pops through the doors, he was a bit taller just like Matteo. He takes the empty seat next to me and begins eating his food.

“You come to dinner late and you start eating before anyone else,” Matteo looks at the boy next to me. “Where are your manners?”

“Sorry, I was helping our friends get ready.” He gives a dirty look to one of the guys sitting next to Matteo.

“Bruno, you look so tense, lighten up.” One of them speaks up and laughs a little. “You should come by tonight and drink with Foscoe, Marco and I.”  _ Marco? _

The doors are pushed open again and there he was, Marco walks in wearing the same attire as the previous servants. His walk was a bit off, but other than that he actually looks okay. My heart stops as I notice someone behind him, Historia, she kept her head down just like the other girl did. They both had bottles of wine and walk to both ends of the table, Historia made her way towards us. I see Hannah’s eyes wide open and I knew she wanted to say something, but I kick her leg under the table. She turns to me and I slightly shake my head, letting her know not to say anything. She pours some wine for our coach and she thanks her after the glass is half full.

“Smile darling, we have guests over.” Matteo says, speaking directly to Historia. Historia smiles as she makes her way around us, I extend my hand behind my chair and she grabs it. I try not to smile as I feel her touch and then she slips out of my hand. She pours wine for the rest of the guests on her side and exits the room with Marco. “Now we can eat, cheers.”

Matteo held his glass up and the rest of us joined him, Hannah, the boy next to me and I had water in our cups. Something was wrong about this place, why did Matteo have Marco and Historia? Why were they dressed as servants and obeyed his orders? I didn’t like being here and I wasn’t sure how we were going to be able to leave.

“There seems to be someone missing.” Matteo breaks the silence, he looks down the table to my coach.

“Uh, I’m not sure where he is.” Coach Zoe says, her voice a bit nervous. “He wasn’t in the room when I finished taking a shower.” She looks down at her plate, gripping her silverware. Matteo looks at the bigger man across from me and they both nod, the man excuses himself and leaves the dining room.  _ Where’s he going? _

“We’ll find him.” Matteo says to Coach Zoe. The rest of us continue eating our dinner, the clock suddenly banged and spooked everyone in the room. Matteo laughs as he points to the giant clock hanging behind me. It struck a total of twelve times, it’s passed midnight now. “That scared all of us, what a rush.”

“Sure scared me.” The man sitting next to Matteo says as he snorts in his laugh.

“Yeah, no shit. Shut the fuck up, O’Brien.” Matteo replies quickly, I nearly spit out my bread. I look at O’Brien who pokes at his food, Bruno taps my arm and points at O’Brien as he holds in his laugh. Now I’m trying to hold in my laugh, I place my hand over my mouth.

“Are you choking?” My coach asks, she puts down her knife and fork.

“N-”

“Oh my gosh, Sasha let me help.” Hannah pushes her chair back and immediately pick me up from behind. This girl literally drags me off of my seat and begins to squeeze my stomach.

“Han- nah, let- me go-” I tried to make her stop, but I wasn’t loud enough. Bruno gets stands up and offers to help, I reach my hand out and he pulls me away from Hannah.

“Hey, I said I let me help!” Hannah pulls me back to her and against my stomach, then Bruno pulls my arms and squeezes my stomach even more.

“I said I’m fine!” I shout.

“She said she’s fine, so let go!” Hannah yells at Bruno, when he does I go flying back and landing on Hannah. Our coach ran over and helps us both up.

“Wow, that was some performance.” Matteo begins to clap. “Good job, son. I give it an A plus.”  _ Son? _ Matteo is his father? We all sit back in our seats and continue eating like nothing happened. After our dinner, Matteo ordered everyone dessert. This time all four of the servants walk into the dining room with bowls of ice cream, they lined up next to Matteo after serving the bowls. Everyone got vanilla except for Matteo, he got vanilla, chocolate and strawberry - I love strawberry ice cream.

“Dig in everyone.” Matteo shouts as he stabbed his ice cream with his spoon. I scoop some vanilla onto my spoon and put it in my mouth, the ice cream was cold. Suddenly, there was some pink in my bowl, I pushed some of the vanilla ice cream to the side and saw a tiny scoop of strawberry ice cream. I smile and think Historia must’ve remembered, she was my best friend after all. I try to sneak some into my mouth by covering it with a little vanilla, I let out a sigh of satisfaction, so sweet. “You really like it, don’t ya?”

“Hm?” I look up and everyone was staring at me. “Yep.” I smile as big I could and Matteo smiles too.

“Well, I’m glad, do you like chocolate or strawberry?” Matteo asks me, I immediately said strawberry. “Wow, look at that enthusiasm. I’m sorry I haven’t learned your name, yet Ms. Blondie.”

“Historia Reiss.” Historia says quietly.

“Ms. Reiss, why don’t you give her a big scoop of strawberry ice cream?” Matteo tells Historia, I straighten my back and look at Historia who was already making her way toward me with the bucket of ice cream. She begins to run the scoop through the ice cream and dumps a fast ball of strawberry into my bowl. I thanked Matteo and he smiles, Historia touches the back of my arm before leaving. I smile even more and ate the rest of my ice cream. Everyone got seconds, when we finished with dessert Matteo finally decided it was time for everyone to sleep. The clock struck once as we exited the dining room and were escorted to our rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I enjoy reading comments from my readers, they make me smile lmao


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, so I'm on time this week :D haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Before you read this chapter there's just some things I have to warn you guys about before you do. This chapter includes:  
> \- Smut  
> \- Talk of suicide  
> \- Guns

**[Historia - Trost High School - Thursday Morning]**

Sasha and I were fixing our makeup in the girls bathroom, this was always necessary in the morning. Of course, I cared more about my appearance then Sasha did, she mainly just leaned against a wall and asked what new sex positions Ymir and I have tried. She’s only curious because she literally doesn’t know how lesbians have sex, I keep telling her to watch some porn in her life, but her reply is always Connie.

“Connie isn’t going to teach you how lesbians rub their cookies together.” I tell her laughing.

“Cookies?” Sasha looked at me with a smile.

“Vagina, clit, pussy, whatever you want to call it.” I threw my makeup in my bag and pressed my lips together. “Are you ready?” Sasha looked at the mirror and checked her teeth.

“Yep, let’s go.” We exit the bathroom and Connie was outside waiting for us, we all had homeroom together.

“Are you ladies ready?” Connie asked us as he held his arm out for Sasha, she wraps her arm around his and we walked to our room. I was mainly a third wheel until we met Ymir later on during lunch, she didn’t have a class in the morning. “Ymir is so lucky to be able to sleep in every morning.”

“She is smart, you know? She helps me study all the time.” A lot of my friends know Ymir smokes pot and they think because of that it’ll affect her grades, but they don’t. I’m not sure why Connie is talking, because I know he smokes behind Sasha’s back. People are still shocked Ymir and I are together in the first place, rich daddy’s daughter with high standards is dating the dirty slouch from the “bad part of town”. These were the stereotypes everyone gave us, but we learned to ignore it all. It was hard at first, because although Ymir looked like she didn’t care what people said, she did… a lot. We let other people’s words affect our relationship and we’ve had a couple fallouts, but we love each other and no one else can understand that. Luckily, I’ve had Sasha by my side whenever I needed someone to vent to, cry on or just needed a hug.

 

**[Historia - Unknown Location - Sunday Morning]**

I was woken up by O’Brien who kept chanting, “Wakey wakey” and hitting his ring on the metal bars of my cell. He flashes a light to my face and it’s brightness made me look away, my eyes burn and I wait for them to calm down before I can open them again. He unlocks my cell and pushes someone in, I didn’t even notice he had someone with him. I could tell by the voice it was a girl, please don’t let it be Sasha. I open my eyes and it was the other girl servant from last night, she was dressed in the same clothes and held the same outfit in her hands.

“This is for you.” She hands me the clothes and O’Brien locks the cell.

“You two are cell mates now, get to know each other.” O’Brien laughs as he left us alone in the dark. The light from the torch on the wall outside of my cell wasn’t bright enough to reach all the way where I was, so I had to step out of the dark to see what I was changing into.

“Thanks.” I say to the girl, they were the same clothes. I could only assume we were going to be servants again to my friends and coach.

“I should be thanking you.” The girl tells me, she was quiet up until now. “Before you came, he… he would come to me almost all day, every day, you saved me.” She begins to tear up and I didn’t think twice before hugging her. I know what she was trying to say, I know what she’s been through. “I’m sorry it had to be you.”

“Dont, I’m a strong girl. I can handle it and so are you now stop crying.” I tell her as I dress myself.

“Is everything alright?” Marco asks from his cell.

“Yeah, just made a new friend, what’s your name?”

“Isabel.” She says quietly, O’Brien then walks in again with another person. It was the boy with the dark blonde hair, also from yesterday. He threw him in Marco’s cell and told all of us to be ready in ten minutes. The door shuts behind him and Isabel runs toward the closest corner to Farlan. “Farlan, are you okay?”

“Are you okay?” Farlan asks more sternly, Isabel stays quiet for a bit.

“Yes.”

“Okay, then get ready.” Farlan tells her. “We’re doing exactly what he just did last night, that’s it.”

“That’s it?” Isabel repeats.

“That’s it, we’re getting out of here.” He says.

 

**[Marco - Unknown Location - Sunday Morning]**

We follow Bruno, I learned his name over the past day, down the hall and into the kitchen. We see the chef, we met Yan last night, who was already hard at work cooking food.

“You know the drill, same thing as yesterday.” Bruno exits through the double doors and I can hear the man in charge shout as he sees Bruno, raising his glass and taking a gulp of wine.

“What’s for breakfast?” I walk over to Yan and hope on the counter.

“Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast.” Yan lists everything at the top of his head.

“Ooo, bacon.” I take a strip and take a bite, it’s juicy flavor fills my mouth and I just keep sucking until it dries out.

“That’s your only one because there’s a lot of them.” Yan tells me as he places the bacon on the cart.

“I’ll take mine now.” Isabel reaches for a strip.

“Thanks Yan.” Farlan does the same and Historia sneaks one in her hand.

“Wash your hands, all of you.” Yan instructs us.

“You never told us your story, Yan.” Farlan says over his shoulder as he wets his hands in the sink.

“My story?” He wasn’t sure what Farlan meant.

“Well, yesterday the four of us shared ours and you listened to all of it.” We did share out stories yesterday while everyone else was eating and we stayed in the kitchen, waiting for orders. “So, Yan, how did you get to this island?” Farlan wipes his wet hands on an apron and ties it around his waist.

“I’ve been on this island for about three months now, I replaced the last one due to old age.” Yan says as he goes back to cooking.

“Where’d you come from?” Isabel asks.

“America, Seattle to be specific.”

“We’re from California.” I say out loud.

“Florida.” Farlan says.

“Bring out the food!” We hear Matteo shout from the dining room.

“Do you want to take the first round or us?” Farlan asks me.

“We’ll do it.” I’m pretty sure Historia wanted to see Sasha again, I knew they were close. I take one cart and HIstoria takes another.

“Remember to smile.” Yan reminds us.

We push through the double doors and I hear Historia’s cart right behind me, I look down at the table first and see Sasha with Hannah and their coach, our manager wasn’t back yet and neither was Foscoe. Foscoe came through the double doors before he left and apologized for not being able to keep me company while drinking with O’Brien. It was a good thing O’Brien was already tipsy after dinner, so I didn’t have to drink much before he passed out. I serve Matteo and his family their plates, a perk from drinking is that it gets people talking. O’Brien is Matteo’s brother-in-law, Matteo is married to O’Brien’s sister, Carmine. Matteo and Carmine have a son, Bruno, he’s about a year or two older than us. O’Brien also brought his wife here, Cyrus.

Foscoe told me Matteo was offered a promotion at work, but he’d have to move out of the country. He worked in a factory that cleaned bed sheets, cloth napkins and scrubs for hotels, restaurants and hospitals. His boss told him this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he didn’t want to miss it. He moved his family after hearing all of the benefits, paid for house, free rent, food and services. Foscoe, who’s brothers with O’Brien and Carmine, and O’Brien decided to come with Carmine so she wouldn’t feel lonely; we’re the only family she’s got aside from Matteo and Bruno. O’Brien also brought his wife who was just laid off and wanted a fresh start. Foscoe told me they all regret coming along with Matteo, this wasn’t what they expected when they said free luxuries.

I walk back into the kitchen and Historia enters the room a few seconds after, we had about an hour until they call for us again. The rest of us just hung out in the kitchen like last night and shared stories. Yan wasn’t aware of the sexual abuse going on with Historia, Isabel and O’Brien. He listed all the things O’Brien could be charged with for making me drink. Farlan confessed O’Brien used to make him drink, but Farlan would pass out early and O’Brien didn’t like it, so he stopped drinking with him. Isabel says she still remembers all of the time Farlan would vomit after he came back with O’Brien and how she thought he was dead most of the time. I bet that’s how Historia has been feeling about me lately.

“Yan,” Farlan whispers. “Have you tried escaping?”

“No.” Yan answers almost too quickly. “Don’t even think about it, they’ll kill you.”

“They haven’t killed any of us.” Farlan says.

“We’re lucky it hasn’t come to that, they don’t have a reason to keep us alive aside for fucking and making them food. I’m done talking about this.”

“Well, I’m not. We’ve been here too long under their orders.” Farlan whispers. “There’s more of us then there are of them, we can take them.”

“Farlan, if you want to leave then go ahead. They’re all in the kitchen and no one is watching the door.” Yan tells us, he was right. We can escape right now.

“Come with us.” Farlan asks Yan.

“He doesn’t want to come, let’s go.” Isabel tries to pull Farlan along with her, but he resists.

“Come on, Yan.” There was a silence before Yan finally agreed with Farlan and we all exited the kitchen. It took us a while, but we manage to find the front door without alarming anyone. The doors were unlocked and we slowly pull the giant door open, I breathe in the fresh air and a smile grows on my face. We slowly close the door behind us and we all begin to run away. We all followed Farlan who seems to know which direction he was heading in, none of us would stop running. There were so many trees around here, but I thought they’d be huge and green not skinny and dry. The sun was a bit too bright for my eyes, but I kept my eyes down to watch where I was running.

 

**[Mike - Unknown Location - Sunday Morning]**

I’ve been running all night, I must’ve lost track where I was going because I recognized the same tree about four times. _Listen to yourself._ How do you recognize the same tree, they all look the same. I finally slow down just to think for a second, I passed the bare, dry trees last night pretty quick. It’s these big ass trees that’s confusing me, they all look the same and I’m not sure which way I’m supposed to go anymore. I’m afraid if I choose the wrong direction I’ll be running back to the house, I can’t go back there.

“Mike.” I hear a voice behind me, I turn around, but there’s no one there.

“Who said that?” I turn around again to try and find the person who said my name. “Stop playing games and come out!” I hear a branch snap and I move my head toward its direction and find a pig. I cockeyed the pig and was confused even more, what was a pig doing on the island?

“Mike.” The voice said again, this time there was a man standing in front of me. “Listen to me, you need to come back with me, so we can help you.”

“Help me? Help me how?” I ask the man, the man just smirks.

“You’re sick, the island is infecting you and you got the worst case of it.” The man gets takes a step closer to me. “You’re weak and we have the medicine to make you stronger.”

“No, I need to be rescued.” I turn around and begin to run again, but the man tackles me down. “Let go! Let go of me!”

“I’m taking you back.” The man says.

“You keep saying that, back, where? The house?” I stop struggling for a while to see his reaction, he didn’t respond so I freak out some more. “You’re not taking me back there, I don’t want to go back there.”

“You don’t have a choice.” The man tells me as he tries to pull me on my feet, I let him help me up and headbutt him once I got in my feet. I begin to run away, constantly looking back to make sure he wasn’t behind me. I accidently trip by one of the trees roots sticking out, I fall to the ground face first. I hold my head as I sit up when I feel something cold being pushed against my head.

“Either you come back with me or you’re staying here, your choice.” The man I headbutted earlier says to me as I hear a click. I slowly look up and see a revolver held over my head and I look back down.

“I’m staying.” I feel a hole open on the top of my head, I feel a burning sensation, my ears are ringing and then I just fall to the ground, no will to get myself back up; everything turns white and I see flashbacks of the plane crashing in the water.

 

**[Mikasa - Unknown Location - Sunday Morning]**

I wake up the next morning and I already can smell breakfast, there was fish hanging over the fire and everyone was up and moving. Nobody else was in the shelter sleeping with me, no one bothered to wake me up. I get up and try to find the woman since she seemed in charge of the rest of the girls. I wanted to see Eren and Armin, but not without permission, these girls seem dangerous and if I get on their bad side…

“Hey,” I see Maya by the shore with some coconuts. “What are you doing?”

“Good morning,” Maya replies, she dumps the water from the coconuts and I realize she was cleaning the bowls from last night. “Just doing dishes, chores.” She smiles.

“Do you know where I can find the older woman?” I ask her.

“Her name is Dassia and she’s bringing your friends to the camp for breakfast.” Maya tells me and I turn around, there she was with the rest of the boys.

“About time you’re awake.” Dassia tells me, she points at the logs around the fire and the boys took their seats. They must’ve had some kind of discussion before coming here.

“You could’ve woken me up to help around here, I don’t mind.” I tell her and she smiles.

“Breakfast is almost ready, we’ll talk some more about the island.”

“I thought you told me everything yesterday?” I ask, how much more could there be to this place?

“I told you some of it.” Dassia leans over to Eren and pulls a knife on him. I begin walking toward her thinking she’s going to hurt him, but then she cuts the rope used to hold his hands behind his back - I didn’t even notice they were tied up.

 

During breakfast we all learned each other's names and where we were heading before landing on the island. Dassia was a coach for the women's volleyball team in their high school. Her and the girls are all that’s left since they’ve been on the island, the rest of their team members are either dead or nowhere to be found. I also learned not everyone can be affected by the island's chemical after two days, for others it takes longer and when it happens to them it’s worse. I ask Dassia what she meant when she said “our side” last night and she tells me there are more people on this island, dangerous people. They were given a choice to either go with them or stay here, behind a line. They chose to stay behind the line and so the dangerous people took two of their members, their second coach and one of their players - they haven’t seen them since.

“We don’t even know if they’re okay, if they’re alive or dead.” Dassia says, her voice brings calming vibes throughout the camp as we all put down our empty bowls.

“Your friends aren’t infected, yet.” Dassia stands up. “They no longer have to stay in the cage, but if I see any of them acting up…” All eyes were on Dassia and she just walks away. Lina, the African American teen who’s Dassia’s younger sister, follows her and I lean over to Eren and hug him.

“Are you alright?” I ask Eren, holding him still as if he was an infant.

“Mikasa, I’m fine. They didn’t do anything to us.” He tells me, I see their manager, a tall blonde man.

“You were with them?” I ask him.

“They found me the day we got here.” He says, I nod my head and stay close by to Eren.

 

**[Levi - Unknown Location - Sunday Afternoon]**

Jean, Petra and I have been walking quietly towards the shore all morning, I believe we’re getting closer since the wind got colder and the air smelled fresher. Last night was a huge accomplishment for Petra and I, we made fire. Jean didn’t care, he didn’t eat either. Petra and I found tons of fruit around the waterfall, there’s still fruit up on some of the trees around us. Jean stayed behind us, barely picking up his feet and I hear him drag them along the dirt.

“Jean, come on, you need to keep up.” I noticed he was creating distance between us. He doesn’t reply to me, doesn't look up, doesn’t quicken his pace. “Jean.”

“Maybe you should talk to him.” Petra whisperes to me, she gets close to me and wraps her hands around my arm. Her cold skin against mine, our goosebumps only making each other even more cold. Over the past two days, Petra and I have developed some type of relationship. I wasn’t sure if she was just using me to cope with the death of her friend, but I didn’t mind. It felt nice to know you had someone there. “You’re his coach, right? Talk to him.”

She was right, Jean just lost a friend and he needs someone he could rely on. I stop walking, peck Petra on the cheek and thank her. I walk back toward Jean and I stop him.

“Can we talk alone somewhere?” I ask him, he didn’t give me an answer just a shrug. I try to wrap my arm around his shoulders to lead him to somewhere we could be alone, but the fucker was a bit too tall. I bring Jean far enough until I can’t see Petra and we find a fallen tree we can sit on. “I know it’s hard for you right now, but you need to lighten up. Petra also lost a friend here an-”

“You want me to lighten up? That’s your advice to me as my coach?” Jean looks at me with watery eyes. “You want me to just smile and pretend like nothing happened? Like I didn’t just lose a friend?”

“I never said pretend.”

“I just lost the only person I knew was alive on this island with me. You want me to just “lighten up” and what? Climb trees and pick some fruit for you and whoever this girl is?”

“She was on the plane with us, she was a-”

“I don’t care what she is or was or isn’t…” Jean sounds tired, he fidgets with his hands until he speaks again. “Coach, I just need some time alone right now and that’s all I was doing before you started talking to me.”

“I just don’t want you to do anything stupid.”

“Like what? Killing myself?” Jean laughs for a while, he looks almost insane. “Coach, I’m sad, I’m not suicidal.” Jean walks away from me and I’m left alone on the log.

 

**[Connie - Pizza Palace - Thursday Afternoon]**

Everyone was having a fun time at the pizza party, we all had sugar highs from the soda and candy we’ve been consuming. The coaches of course had a few bottles of beer each, it was funny seeing them so laidback and relaxed and not yelling in my ear. Sasha and I were sitting in the same booth with Historia and Ymir.

“So, what’s up with those two?” Ymir kicked my leg and pointed and Jean and Marco who were sitting at a table alone.

“They’re… whatever.” Jean hasn’t really told me what they were, as far as I know they’re just friends.

“What do you mean whatever?” Sasha asked me. “Aren’t you two best friends? Don’t you guys tell each other everything?”

“We don’t really talk about Marco.” Geez, was everyone interested if Jean and Marco were dating or not?

“Dude breaks up with the second hottest girl on the team, new guy shows up and suddenly they’re buddy buddy?” Ymir painted a picture for all of us to see in our heads.

“Who’s the first hottest girl on the team?” Historia asked and smiled looking at Ymir, she already knew the answer.

“It’s you, hot stuff.” Ymir pulled Historia in and she leaned on her shoulder. “Those two are fucking.” I looked at Ymir and get up to use the restroom, I told Sasha I’d be back and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I pushed the door open and used one of the urinals to pee in, I washed and dried my hands. I was about to leave when Reiner walked in and pushed me against the wall, his face gets close to mine. I looked at him and close my eyes as we connected our mouths and kissed, he pushed himself off of me to lock the door then carried me to one of the stalls. I removed his shirt and he nearly teared mine in half.

“Woah, chill.” I try to calm him down, his breathing was quick. “You’re going nut before I get a chance to go down there.”

“Then hurry up.” I smiled and dropped to my knees, unbuckling his pants and pulling his briefs down at the same time. “We don’t have much time left.”

“You don’t have much time left.” I stared at his dick as pre-cum slowly dripped from the tip. I take his whole member in at once, I nearly gagged but my eyes instantly watered.

“That’s it, one more.” Reiner whispered as he pushed down on my head forcing his dick down my throat. It throbbed as I gagged and saliva dripped from my mouth down his shaft.

“Keep doing that.” I told Reiner as he pushed me down one more time, I feel his warm cum fill my throat and I swallow every bit. I locked my lips and suck the head of his cock for more. Reiner’s legs shaked and he slowly fell to the ground.

“So, what’s up?” Reiner asked as he fixed his underwear and pants.

“What?”

“What’s up with you? You were holding back.”

“Nothing is up with me.” What was he trying to get at?

“I can tell something is bothering you.” He picked his shirt up from the floor and slipped it back on.

“I think Jean is gay.” I told Reiner.

“And? Are you afraid he's going to steal your coming out spotlight?” Reiner laughed. “There can be more than two gay people, Connie.”

“I’m not gay.”

“Gay, bisexual, experimenting, whatever this is... I'm getting tired of it.” He left the stall and unlocked the door. “Congrats on making it to Championships.”

 

**[Connie - Unknown Location - Sunday Afternoon]**

Reiner has been slowing down all morning and he looks like he was about to collapse over. I was ahead and he was behind me a good number of feet.

“Reiner, come on you’re supposed to be leading me.” I tell him, he collapse over and I run over to him. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m not… going to… make it.” Reiner wheezes in between breathes.

“Yes, you are, you just need to get up and keep walking.” I try to pick him up, but he was heavy.

“Connie… stop.” Reiner rested on the ground. “The house… is up ahead… go get help.”

“Did I do this to you?” I ask him.

“What?”

“I remember falling on top of you.” I say, I remember seeing his face before I landed and blacked out.

“You didn’t… do anything.” Reiner shakes his head.

“Really? Because I think I did.” I tell him. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Get help.” Reiner points in the direction of the house.

“I’ll be back.” I tell Reiner as I sprint down the trail as fast as I could. I pass by giant leaves and hanging vines, then the trees changed to bare and dry. I look up ahead and see a house, I begin to move my legs quicker and picking up my speed. _Don’t die on me, Reiner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed and don't be afraid to leave a comment. Any type of advice can help :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this Chapter:  
> \- Aggressive actions that may not be comfortable for some  
> \- Drug Use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry if anyone thought I died or something lmao I've been putting off this chapter for so long, but here's chapter 9 and you'll be getting chapter 10 tomorrow. If you follow my IG fan account you'll be updated on my plans for Unknown, I usually post with their story feature.   
> Plans for Unknown:  
> \- Post Chapter 9 on the 26th (after Christmas)  
> \- Post Chapter 10 on the 27th  
> \- Chapters 11+ after New Year's

**[Annie - Unknown Location - Sunday Afternoon]**

Bert has been extremely quiet the past few hours, he doesn’t do anything except follows anywhere I go. I knew I didn’t like being alone, but having someone here and not saying a word is almost as lonely. I kept thinking about Mikasa to distract myself for a bit. What am I going to do when I see her? Am I going to confront her? Has she killed more people? What if she has been killing more people? I look around me to see what I can use to defend myself against Mikasa, I see a branch dangling from a tree. I snap the branch off and held the pointier end in front of me.

“What are you doing?” Bert asks me.

“I’m using this as a weapon.” I tell Bert. “You should look for one, too.”

“I don’t think I need one.”

“You’re going to need one.” I stop walking and look at Bert, he just stares at the pointy stick. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Just be careful with that thing.” Bert tells me as he snaps a branch from a tree and continues walking.

“Are you good?” I ask Bert, he stops walking.

“Yeah, I’m good. Let’s go.” He says with his back still against me.

“Can you at least look at me?” I wait for him to turn around, but he doesn’t. Frustrated, I walk past him in a quicker pace and he grabs my arm - I turn around. He holds me close to him as he looks down at me, I stare back into his small beady eyes.

“I love you.” He places his hands on my cheeks and held me as he kisses me. I slowly close my eyes and kiss him back. I add tongue and force my way into his mouth, taking him back against the ground. I land on top and continue to kiss him until I push myself off of his chest. I reach for his hand and place it over my breasts. This takes him by surprise and I smile, he begins to squeeze and I let out a small moan as I drop my head back.

I reach for his chest and rub my hands all over him, slowly moving up this his neck. He continues to fondle me as I lightly squeeze his neck, Bert pushes his pelvis against me. I squeeze his neck tighter as the more he grinded on me. I look down at him, his eyes getting wider as I clenched my hand tighter. He tries to push me off, but I stay on his chest, pushing all of my weight against his neck.

“A… nnie…” I hear Bert whimper out, his eyes produce tears. Suddenly, Bert launches me off of him with his pelvis. I fly over his head landing on my back. I hear him cough as his lungs begged for air. My right shoulder aches in pain as I try to sit up, I turn around and he was already standing, rubbing his neck.

“Bert, I’m sorry.” I stand as well, but he immediately grabs his stick and holds it against me.

“Stop.” He looks angry now. “Annie, what the hell was that?”

“I don’t know.” I try to remember what happened, but it all just flashes in my head so fast. It felt like something else took over my body and I can’t remember any of it. “That wasn’t me.”

“I’m going to get you to Mikasa and then I’m going back to the house.” He tells me. “Walk in front of me.”

“No, Bert, you can’t leave me.” I try to argue with him, but he doesn’t respond and waits for me to begin walking. “If you’re just going to leave me then just go now.”

“I’m taking you to Mikasa, start walking.”

“Bert, I don’t want you here if you’re just going to leave me. You start walking.” I push his stick away and I bump into him. I wasn’t afraid of him, I’ve dealt with worse. Bert begins walking in the same direction we were going before all of this happened. “Where are you going?”

“I’m walking.” He stomps away from me and I just watch him. I look down at my stick and back at Bert’s head. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and begin walking. I catch up to Bert and we continue walking in silence towards Mikasa.

 

**[Hanji - Unknown Location - Sunday Afternoon]**

Matteo has been holding us in the dining room since the morning, it seems like some of their servants are nowhere to be found in the house.  _ Did Historia manage to escape? _ As much as this house felt safe with its shelter and food, I felt uncomfortable the moment I came out of the shower and Mike was gone. The other guy who left last night still hasn’t arrived either and Matteo sent him to go after Mike. I can’t help but wonder if Mike is alright or not. I look over to Sasha and she had a worried look on her face.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” I reach over the table for her hand and she takes mine. I look over to Hannah who had tears running down her face. “Hey, don’t cry.” I try to keep a smile, but Matteo begins to laugh.

“Is that how you’re going to stop them from being scared?” He laughs louder and Sasha takes her hand back to try and comfort Hannah who now couldn’t stop crying.

“Is there a reason you’re keeping us here?” I ask Matteo. “We had nothing to do with the people you’re keeping hostage escaping.”

“Cyrus.” Suddenly, the man who Matteo sent after Mike walks through the doors. “I need your help.”

“What is it?” The woman with long curly black hair stands.

“What the hell do you need my wife for?” O’Brien, who decided to start drinking in the morning, slurs his words.

“It’s urgent.” The man says.

“Foscoe, what is it?” Matteo asks.

“I need the doctor.” Foscoe replies.

“I studied medicine for a few years, maybe I can help.” I suggest, I stand from my seat, ready to be ushered to whoever needs help.

“That’s okay.” Cyrus walks towards Foscoe. “I’m a cardiologist, I’ll send Foscoe to come get you if I need anything.” They both leave the room and Matteo excuses everyone, but Sasha, Hannah and I.

“I think the four of us should keep each other company until I get an update on whatever the hell is going on out there.” Matteo smiles and raises glass of milk and takes a sip. I wasn’t sure how he could drink his milk considering it’s been sitting on the table since breakfast.

“I’d rather wait in my room if that’s okay with you.” I look at Matteo who didn’t seem to like my request.

“Do you have a problem with sitting at a table with me for maybe another hour?” Matteo’s expression has completely changed. He wasn’t smiling and laughing anymore, his demeanor changed to a more hostile attitude. “If you do, you can leave, but whatever happens to these two little girls of yours isn’t going to be my fault.”

“They’re coming with me.” I tell Matteo, I regret the words as soon as I said them.

“You have three options and I usually don’t give people options, so feel special.” Matteo smiled in his last words. “You can walk to your room alone, sit your ass down and wait or I can escort you to your room myself. Choose wisely, you wouldn’t want to see me pissed off.” It took me a while before making my decision, but I finally sit back down. I couldn’t leave Sasha and Hannah alone with this man, there’s no telling what he’d do with them.

 

**[Connie - Unknown Location - Sunday Afternoon]**

Reiner was getting heavier and heavier with every passing minute. I could barely hear him breathing which only made me move even faster, but that only fatigued me even more. I decide to take a break and I drop Reiner on the ground, I fall on my knees and and sweats drops from my hair. My chest grows and shrinks in less than seconds, I lay down and extend my arms out. I look over to Reiner, he looks pale. I crawl over and feel for a pulse, I could feel it but its barely there. I stand up and try to pull Reiner up on his feet, but he wasn’t cooperating. His legs were weak and couldn’t hold him up. He drags me down with him and I find myself under him.

“Reiner, I really need you to wake up now.” I wiggle myself from underneath him, my nose gets runny. “Reiner, please get up.” I slip my arms under his and and try to lift him up, but he was too heavy for me. I drop to the floor and held him in my arms. I can feel his chest slowly breathing and I begin to cry. I kiss his head and run my hand through his hair, he was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do for him. I’m not strong enough to carry him, I’m not smart enough to find a way to get him to that house, I’m really about to lose another friend because of this island.

“Don’t move.” A voice behind me says, something is pressed against my head. “Stand up slowly.” His voice was deep and I do what he says. He orders me to turn around and I see what was pressed against my head - a gun.

“What’s your name?” The man asks me, he was carrying a body.

“Connie.” I gulp and stare at the gun, not taking my eyes off of it.  _ Am I really about to die? _

“How’d you get here, Connie?” The man asks me.

“I… was on a plane… look, my friend needs help. He’s not breathing and if he doesn’t get help I don’t think he’s going to-”

“I’m already carrying a body, if you want me to help your friend then I’m going have to leave this body here.” He looks at me and I nod my head. He dumps the body and picks up Reiner. “There’s a doctor where I live, she’ll be able to help your friend.”

“Let’s go.” I look back before running and realize who the body belonged to, it was one of our managers.

 

It took us a while to get where he was taking me, every time I would ask how close we were he would only respond with “close”. I was glad to run into this man, but I wasn’t even sure where he was taking me. We seem to be walking in the same direction Reiner was taking me before…

“This doctor you mentioned earlier, she’ll be able to help him, right?” I ask the man, he stood a great height over me, taller than Reiner.

“The energy I use to answer your questions is energy I can use to keep your friend from falling off of my shoulders.” Was his response, I stay quiet for the rest of the walk as I watch him adjust Reiner every five minutes.

Nearly half an hour later I begin to see a house in the distance, it got bigger the closer we got. This could be the house Sasha has been in this whole time, I’m finally going to see her again. We arrive at the front doors of the giant purple house, the man pushes the doors open and I follow him inside. He takes us into a room, a hospital bed was set up in the middle, he lays Reiner down and instructs me to wait for him here until he finds the doctor. A woman with long curly black hair walks into the room with the man who helped Reiner right behind her.

“Hello, I am Dr. Nelson, but you can just call me Cyrus.” I meet her hand over the bed and shake it. “I see you’ve already met my friend here, Foscoe. What can you tell me about your friend?”

“I think I did this to him, we were trying to climb this cliff and I fell on top of him.” I explain. “Before he was fine, but after he couldn’t speak or breathe and then he got pale.”

“How long do you think the pain has been going on?” She fixes her stethoscope to her ears and begins to listen to his heart. “Also, do you know if he has any allergies or went through any surgeries the last few months I should know about?”

“The pain began last night, I’m not sure what time and I also don’t know of any allergies or surgeries.” I watch as Cyrus cuts open Reiner’s shirt, his chest was little bruised and his skin was nearly looked blue.

“Okay, I’m taking your friend to have an MRI, this will help determine if there’s any damage in the organs around his ribs.” Cyrus smiles and begins to push Reiner’s bed out of the room.

“I’ll bring your friend back as soon as he’s finished being scanned.” Foscoe assures me. I’m left in the room alone with my own thoughts. I begin to wonder if it’s too late to save Reiner, his skin was a different color was he was barely breathing.  _ This is all my fault. _

I stand up and kick the chair I took the liberty to sit on earlier, the chair bounces back off the wall and hits my shin. I fall to the ground in pain and held my leg close to me, I lift my pant leg and see a little blood running down my leg. I help myself with some gauze and medical tape I found in one of the drawers. I patch myself up and wait for Foscoe to return Reiner.

 

**[Historia - Unknown Location - Sunday Night]**

Farlan and Yan decided to take a break for the night, Yan quickly made a fire to keep us warm. We all huddle up together next to the fire, even with five people it feels like I can’t get warm. I couldn’t fall asleep either, we only grabbed what food we could from the kitchen and most of it is gone by now. I’m starving, at least back in the cells I was fed. My stomach grumbles and I place my arms over it to try and calm it down.

“You’re hungry too?” I hear Marco’s voice, I sit up and meet him across the fire.

“I still have a bit of bread left over, but I want to save that for tomorrow.” The fire seemed warmer on this side.

“I’ve noticed there’s fruit on top of these trees.” Marco points up and he was right. They look like giant oranges.

“I think I can climb that.” I get up and shake the dirt off of me.

“Wait, what?” Marco stands.

“Just watch me climb this tree.” I walk to the tree, I remove my blazer and hand it to Marco. I notice he hasn’t moved from the fire. “I’ll be fine.”

“Please tell me you’ve climbed trees before.” Marco walks over and takes my blazer. “Histo-”

“Marco, just watch me.” I ask him for a lift up and I’m able to reach the closest branch. I pull myself up and and begin climbing more branches. I was getting pretty high since Marco looked like he was four feet tall. I was a lot closer to the fruit now, I reach for one of them; my hand barely able to get a grip and pull it from its branch. The branch shakes once I have the fruit in my hands, this orange was about half the size of my head. “Can you catch?”

“Yeah, throw it down.” I see Marco hold his arms out ready to catch the fruit, I drop it and watch as it falls perfectly in Marco’s arms. We collect about four more pieces of fruit, we didn’t want anyone to feel obligated to carry any, so we only got what Marco and I could carry. I didn’t mind climbing the tree again if I had to. I sit next to Marco as he attempted to peel one of the fruits we picked, the skin peeled off like an orange, but had a weird smell to it. Marco peels the entire fruit, he splits it down the middle and hands me one half. “This can be poisonous, it smells weird.”

“It just smells a little sour, what if it’s edible and we find more of it tomorrow morning?”

“Are you going to take the first bite?” Marco asks me and I take a bite without any hesitation. Juices pop in my mouth as different flavors compliment each other, I suck every inch of my mouth to get every drop down my throat.

“Marco, this taste amazing.” I laugh and take another bite. “I can name maybe five different fruits that taste similar to this.” Marco takes his first bite and mentions cucumbers and lemons.

“It doesn’t taste bad at all.” Marco keeps eating his fruit, but I couldn’t taste the cucumbers or lemon.

“I taste mango and peaches with a hint of banana.” I swallow whatever I had in my mouth, then came an aftertaste. “The aftertaste is a little like pineapple.”

“Mines taste like grape.” Marco says, we stare at each other for a bit and switch fruits. I was still tasting mango and peaches. “I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“That’s because it tastes different to everyone.” A voice behind us says, Yan was awake. He walks over to us and takes a small piece for himself. “I taste pineapple and it gets very very sweet.”

“How do you know it taste different for everyone?” I ask him.

“Matteo likes this fruit in a smoothie form.” Yan explains. “He says it’s like taking a drug, a really dangerous drug. It starts off sweet, but then it gets sour - very very sour.” I look down at the fruit in my hands and the amount I’ve eaten, more than half is gone. I see my hands get longer and bonnier, I drop my fruit.

“What’s wrong, Historia?” Marco asks me, I look over and I freeze. Half of Marco’s head and torso were missing. “Jeez, Historia, you don’t look so good.” His tongue falls out of his mouth and his body begins to turn black as flames sparked all over his body, turning him into ashes.

“M- Marco?” I look around, but he’s disappeared.

“He’s gone now.” Yan says, his smile curls in big loops on both ends and his eyes melted off his sockets. It was something you’d see in a horror film. “Your turn.” I look down at my arms as the grew long and bonnier as well, ripping through my clothes. I grew larger in size and rip out of my clothes. My head pops over the trees and I’m able to see across a small portion of the island. I see a black cloud swirling around in the sky, it’s like it noticed me looking at it and came flying my way. The smoke swirls around my head, my vision slowly fades into black and I’m soon blind.

 

**[Jean - Unknown Location - Sunday Night]**

It was pretty late at night and I was still up, sitting next to the fire. I threw sticks into the flames every now and then to keep it alive. My coach was also awake, he ran his hand through Petra’s hair; she was laying on his lap, sound asleep.

“You can go to bed, you know?” I tell him, he looks at me.

“I’m not tired.” He tells me, he tosses me a banana from some trees we found earlier.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Just eat it, you haven’t eaten.” His voice got deeper and harsh.

“Listen, you’re not my mom, so don’t order me around.” I toss the banana back and it hits his foot.

“I’m your coach and you’re my responsibility while we’re here.” He says. “I’m making sure you’re getting back to your mom.”

“How… the hell are you going to do that?” I nearly laugh. “Do you have a boat? A helicopter? A plane?” He doesn’t say anything, but stares at me.

“You don’t know how you can save any of us.” I get up and walk away, I was done hanging around him.

“Jean, wait!” He yells behind me, but I keep walking. I quicken my pace a little just so that I can get some distance before he tries running after me. I hide behind a tree and sit down, I hit my head against the trunk. None of this felt real, this has to be a nightmare.  _ Wake up. _ I tell myself as I slap my face. Of course, nothing happened, I rub my eyes and think. Ymir pops into my head and I’m reminded of my last moments with her. Watching her die, burying her body and then leaving her behind.  _ What if I find Historia? _ Tears run down cheeks as I wipe them away, I stay where I am for about twenty minutes before I decide to finally go back. Coach stopped shouting my name a while ago. I stand and hear a branch snap in the distance, I quickly hide behind the tree and wait for someone to come out, another branch snaps.

“Who’s there?” I shout.

“No way.” A quiet voice echoes through the jungle.

“Come out.” I order, a flashlight turns on and is pointed in my direction.

“It really is you.” The voice says, sounding excited. “Jean Kirschtein.” Two men and a woman step out from the darkness.

“You’re alive.” The girl with blonde hair says, her jaw was on the floor as she pointed the flashlight up and down on me.

“I can’t believe we found you.” One of the guys stepped forward with a big smile. “Do you have any idea how many people are talking about you guys.”

“Are you the only one alive?” The girl approaches me.

“Of course not, there has to be others.” The other man was quick to answer.

“Oh, shut up, Boris.” The girl replies. “You’ve been so negative this whole trip.”

“Guys,” The man who was smiling quiets down his friends. “We found them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment letting me know your favorite part of this chapter. Just wanted to let y'all know after I post chapter 10 I'm going to be taking a break from posting until after New Year's. Think of this break as our little "mid season finale" or "season finale" however you want to look at it lmao If you want to keep up with Unknown updates follow my AoT/SnK fan account on Instagram @s.pringle.s - I should've shared this info maybe a bit earlier, but oops ALSO, yes I did change my name from NunyahHo3s to Subej, Subej is just my nickname, Jebus, backwards. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed your holidays :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin runs into Annie. Annie tells Bert. Reiner is back. Historia wakes up. Sasha finds out Connie is at the house. Jean gets told a story. Historia runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let everyone know I did update my ship tags, so if you did stumble upon in this fanfic through a ship tag that is no longer there then I sincerely apologize. I wasn't sure which ships I was going to roll with in the fic and honestly they were all a possibility, but I don't want to lead anyone on. So, after seeing where each character currently are... I made some changes, so check those out. Again, I sincerely apologize, my intentions were never to lead anyone on and I hope you understand.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Religion  
> \- Fire (pyros beware)

**[Armin - Unknown Location - Monday Morning]**

The next morning, I decided to wake up earlier and pick up some firewood. I noticed we were low before I fell asleep. I crawl out of the shelter and snuck my way into the jungle, it was my second time in here, first when the girls brought us back here. The girls had been so nice to us yesterday, one of them, Madison, taught me how to weave a basket using thick long leaves. I thought maybe this would’ve been my way of saying thank you. It was still pretty dark out, so I tried to hurry before the sun came out. I managed to collect a few close by the camp before the sun began to peek out, I stopped to take a moment and watch the sunrise. It’s warm rays hit my  face and I breathed in as the sun lit the beach. The shorewater was clear, cold breezes of air pushed towards us. The fresh air breathed through my clothes and I smile, you don’t really experience these kind of things back home. I remember about my cut and unwrap my hand, oddly enough the cut was gone and there was no scar. My hand looks perfectly fine as if I never cut myself in the first place.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” A voice breaks the silence, I look over and it’s Madison.

“Oh, hey.” I drop the bandage and walk over to her, sticks in arms. “Did I wake you?”

“Oh, no. I like to wake up every morning and watch the sunrise.” She smiles and stares at the sun. “I woke up just in time, almost missed it; then I saw you.”

“I thought I’d collect some wood early in the morning, so none of you had to do it.” I explain to her.

“We’re going to need a lot more wood than that.” Her sarcasm easily slips into the conversation, I was used to Eren and Jean’s sarcasm, but there’s was more bold. “I usually collect wood, too. We can do it together if you’d like.”

“Sure.” I smile and we both walk into the jungle to find some more firewood. She explains to me how she usually doesn’t travel far unless the branches on the trees still haven’t grown back. Usually the tree wouldn’t grow back, but for some reason they grow here. She says the magic has some weird magic or something. We separated at some point to cover more ground, I was near some trees when I heard someone trying to get my attention. I look up and see a set of eyes behind some bushes, I drop my sticks. I quickly pick them up and the voice begins to speak.

“Psst, Armin. It’s Annie.” I recognize her blue eyes now and I get closer.

“Annie? Why are you hiding?” I ask her.

“Is Mikasa with you?” She asks me.

“What?”

“Are you with Mikasa, yes or no?”

“Yes, yes.” I repeat to her, she sounds so serious, she kept whispering.

“Is a boy named Thomas with you? And Eren?” She asks me.

“Yes, they’re both with me, how do you know this?” I ask her, it was odd she knew all of this information.

“I ran into Connie a while ago.” She says.

“What? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, never better, he really misses you guys.” She says, I found that kind of weird considering before he left he had some type of resentment towards us.

“He really said that?” I ask just to be sure I heard that right.

“Armin?” I hear Madison calling me.

“I gotta go, um, why don’t you join us?” I suggest to her, but she shakes her head.

“I have to leave to, Bert’s waiting for me. See you later, okay?”

“Wait, Bert’s with you?” I ask her before she leaves.

“Yeah and don’t tell Mikasa you saw me.” She disappears behind the bushes and trees.

“Hey, are your hands full?” Madison walks up to me, arms full of branches - mines were still empty.

“Uh, sorry, I was still admiring the sunset.” I lie to her.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I cut your time short back on the shore?”

“It’s fine, I’ve just never seen this before, you know?” This time I didn’t lie, I live in the city.

“Sorry, after being here for six months-”

“Six months?” Was I hearing this correctly? “You’ve been here for six months?” The bushes move again and we both look at them.

“We should get moving.” Madison says, I pick up some stick around me and agree with her.

 

**[Annie - Unknown Location - Monday Morning]**

I run away from the bushes I was hiding behind to talk to Armin. As soon as I hear the girl say they’ve been living here for six months I took off, I had to tell Bert. I’ve wondered off pretty fall since I woke up in the morning, but I kept walking straight, so Bert should be right behind me. We held each other last night for warmth, I felt safe in his arms. I see Bert in the distance and shout his name, he looks up to me and stands up.

“Where have you been?” He asks me. “I went out to look for you, but I couldn’t find you.”

“I saw Armin.” I tell him, I stop right in front of him.

“Where?” He asks me as he looks into the direction I just came from.

“About a half mile that way.” I point to the trees behind me. “There’s these girls with him and they’ve been here for six months.”

“What are you talking about?” He asks me. “Why didn’t you bring Armin with you?”

“Bert, Armin isn’t what I’m trying to tell you about. There’s other people on this island.” I say to him. “He also told me Mikasa and Eren were with him, too.”

“They’re all alive?” He asks me, he couldn’t believe it, he was smiling. “We should go see them.”

“What? No, Bert, Mikasa is a killer. That’s why we’re here.” I raise my stick up to remind him why I brought him here, so he could help me.

“To find out the truth, we can just ask Mikasa.” He begins to walk behind me, but I stop him. “What’s your deal?”

“She’s just going to lie to you.” I didn’t want Bert to go talk to Mikasa, I already knew he didn’t believe me.

“Annie, she hasn’t killed any of her friends, maybe you misunderstood her.” He tries to hold me, but I push him away.

“You don’t believe me, you think I’m crazy.”

“You choked me yesterday.” He says.

“I told you I don’t remember doing that to you.” He keeps saying I tried killing him yesterday, but I don't remember doing that at all. There’s a small part of yesterday I don’t really remember to well, all I see is black over those memories.

“Annie, you have us carrying around thick branches with sharp ends, marching towards Mikasa, it almost looks like you’re trying to… kill her.” I slap Bert as soon as he finished talking. How dare he betray me like this, he’s supposed to be on my side. He holds his hand where I just hit him and just stands there, both of us quiet as the wind picked up.

“Annie… I’m leaving now.” Bert turns around, but I grab his arm, pulling him back to me. “Annie, let go!”

“No, you can’t leave me!” I shout back at him, he was pushing me away now and I began to scratch his face.

“Annie, stop it!” He pushes my face away, making it harder for me to scratch him, so I pull at his shirt. I hear it tear a little as I tug on it too hard, Bert freaks out pushes me harder away from him. I fall back and stare at him.

“You pushed me.” I mutter, I see red and stand up, picking my stick along the way from the floor and jam it against Bert. He looks down at the piece of wood piercing through his stomach, he looks up to me and blood drips from his mouth. He falls back and I pull my stick out of him, I cry as I use his shirt to wipe the blood off of the end of my stick. “You should’ve listened to me.”

 

**[Connie - Unknown Location - Monday Morning]**

I wake up to a loud noise, I see Reiner being pushed back into the room by Foscoe, followed by Cyrus. Reiner was sitting up on the bed, looking healthy. I rub my eyes just to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. Yesterday he was on his last breath and now he’s fully awake.

“Reiner?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Foscoe apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it.” I tell him, I look at Cyrus. “What did you do?”

“Can I talk to you outside for a second?” Cyrus asks me with a smile. I follow her outside and she took a moment before explaining what happened to Reiner.

“You friend had broken ribs and one of the ribs punctured his lung, this developed ARDS; Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome. Usually it takes a while for anyone with ARDS to recover, a long time actually, but your friend seemed to recover overnight.” She was confusing me, all of these big words I wasn’t following on anything she was saying.

“I’m sorry, what?” I interrupt her before she began talking again.

“Connie, right? This island has a special effect on people, it brings out these special abilities in people. Some are good and some are bad, your friend has a good ability. He’s lucky to be alive.” She smiles and pats my back, she walks down the hall and I watch her leave. I enter the room again and Reiner was laughing to whatever it was Foscoe was saying.

“There he is.” Reiner says. “The guy who saved my life.”

“No, if it wasn’t for Foscoe I-”

“Connie, I’m trying to thank you for saving my life. Can you please just accept my gratitude?” Reiner says, he wasn’t laughing anymore, he was being serious.

“Reiner, how are you okay? You were dying yesterday, you were blue, you were barely breathing. I don’t understand.”

“Just be happy he’s alive now.” Foscoe tells me as he leaves the room.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Reiner asks, I hesitate to answer, but eventually do.

“Of course I am.” I force a smile on my face and take a seat next to Reiner’s bed. I honestly thought he was going to die, I wasn’t expecting him to come back - especially in full health.

“You don’t sound like it.” He says with animosity, I look up to him.

“Reiner, I wasn’t expecting you to live. I thought you were going to die, how do you expect me to react?” I was already accepting the fact that I had killed him, but I didn’t.

“Connie, you’re not even happy I’m alive.”

“I thought I killed you!” I cry. “I thought you died because of me.” I began to sob and wipe the tears as they ran down my face.

“Where are you going?” He says as I get up and walk towards the door.

“I just need a moment.” I pushed the door open and stand in the hallway for a bit. I take a second to control myself, I control my breathing and clean my face. None of this felt real, how could Reiner… be alive?

 

**[Historia - Unknown Location - Monday Afternoon]**

I wake up looking at trees, I hear someone whisper to someone else I had woken up. Suddenly, I see Bruno lean in and ask if I’m okay. I try to reply, but I couldn’t move my mouth. He says something else, but my hearing went mute for a while. I hear a loud whistle and flinch, I couldn’t seem to to move my body. Bruno then lifts my head and holds a water bottle to my mouth, I feel the cold water enter my mouth and travel down my throat. I cough out the water as it cut my breathing, my limbs come back to life and I lean forward.

“Can you hear me?” Bruno asks, he held me as I sat on the ground.

“Yes, I can hear you.” I tell him, I look around and see Marco leaning next to Bruno. “Marco, oh my-” I hug him, nearly taking him down.

“What’s wrong?” He asks me, still hugging.

“You were… you…,” I hold him in front of me to look at his face, everything was still intact. “I had a really bad dream.”

“I did too.” Marco says and tries to smile, as if he understood what I went through.

“Historia, we have to leave now.” Bruno grabs my arm and brings me to my feet.

“What are you doing?” I ask him.

“I’m helping you and your friends escape.” He says, Marco’s smile gets bigger and everyone else filled me in on what’s going on. Matteo knows we’ve escaped and Bruno came to help us escape the island.

“We’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” Farlan said.

“We have to go now.” Isabel pulls my arm and I finally start walking.

“I found a helicopter and it’s close by.” Bruno says as he leads the group.

“A helicopter?” I look at the others and everyone was serious about this. “Is there really a helicopter?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t lie to you.” Bruno turns around, his face gets close to mine and he holds me there. “You’re leaving this island.” He kisses my forehead and goes back to walking. I stay behind, Marco turns back to look at me, he was as confused as I was.

“Did he just kiss you?” He whispers.

“Don’t tell Ymir about this.” I frown at him, I already knew he wanted to tease me about this. “We don’t speak of this again.”

“You have a boyfriend.” Marco jokes.

“I have a girlfriend.” I correct him.

“And a boyfriend.” He adds.

 

**[Sasha - Trost High School - July]**

Wrestling season was over for the boys which meant I get to spend more time with Connie. I walked over to the fountain after class and waited for him as I usually everyday for lunch. His class was a bit further away, so it took him a while to get here. I could see him running towards me yelling something.

“It’s burrito day!” I finally understood him, my eyes widen and I begin to move my feet. “Go, go, go!” I run as fast as I could, dodging other students and making sure no adults saw me. I made it in line, but it was pretty long already, I wasn’t sure if I made it on time. The school never announces when it’s burrito day, but when it happens people go crazy, because you can build your own burrito for five dollars - and it’s a pretty big burrito. I waved at Connie when I saw him and I could read his face as he sees how far I was from the stand.

“I should’ve ran quicker or texted you.” He said as he joined me in line.

“No, I should’ve checked before going to the fountain.” I kiss Connie and grab his hand, my class was right next to the cafeteria. It would’ve been smart if I had just taken the longer route to the fountain or at least looked for the burrito cart. Connie really loves these burritos, he loves them so much he’s counting how many each person is buying; there’s a limit of a hundred.

“Babe, stop counting burritos.” I pull him back in the line. “You’re creeping everyone out.”

“They only sell one hundred burritos, once a month.” He elaborates. “I’ve counted thirty-seven so far, but I’m not sure if I’m right.”

“I’m sure we’ll make it.” I try to bring him back in line, but he just kept walking out of it.

“Oh, I see Jean! Maybe he’ll let us cut.” He brings out his phone and sends a text message, Jean replies with the middle finger emoji. “Asshole… wait, I have an idea.” Connie sends another text to Jean, Connie reads the reply and jumps with excitement.

“What?” I asked him. “Why are you so happy?”

“You have your money, right?” I nodded my head knowing where he was going with this. “Well, I asked him to buy us our burritos and we’d just pay him when we met.”

“You’re a genius.” I gave him another kiss and we leave the line, Connie sent Jean a list of the ingredients we wanted in our burritos. Ten minutes later, Jean and Marco met us at the fountain.

“Do you want to good news or the bad news first?” Jean says as he held his hands behind his back.

“Oh gosh,” I look at Connie. “Bad news.”

“The bad news is we were only allowed to buy two burritos a person.”  Jean says as he brought his hands forward, a burrito in each hand, Marco frowns and Connie looked sad.

“And the good news?” I asked Jean.

“Marco and I count as two people, so if you do the math!” Jean points at Marco and he pulls two burritos from his backpack.

“You bitch!” Connie stands snatches one of the burritos from Marco, hugging him. “I could kiss you right now, you tall freckled friend!”

“Hey, back off.” Jean said and he began to separate Connie from Marco, but he kept holding on.

“Come on, Connie, let’s eat.” I said as I pulled him off. Jean and Marco left to eat on their own and Connie and I walked to our usual spot. We sat at the furthest bench from the school, we were still on campus, there was just less people here. We enjoyed our burritos and go slipped into our usual conversation: school, my house, sex and homework - it was a routine now.

“I have to tell you something.” Connie said rather quietly. Connie was laying on the bench, between my legs, looking at the sky.

“What is it?” He seemed serious about whatever it was he was about to tell me, so I put my phone down.

“You know how Reiner and I sometimes hang out together when you’re too busy with archery club?”

“Your friend from the wrestling team?” I’ve seen Reiner at the wrestling matches when our school competes against others, but never really paid much attention to him.

“Yeah, I think… I think I have a man crush on him.” Connie said, it got quiet and he turned his head toward me. I had my hands over my mouth, holding in my laughter. “Sasha, say something.”

“I’m sorry,” I laughed at him. “Are you coming out to me, Connie.”

“What? No.” He sat up and faced me. “Sasha, I’m being serious.”

“Babe, it’s fine, I have a girl crush on Mikasa.” I admitted to him to make him feel better. “It’s just a small crush, everyone has them.”

“You like Mikasa?” He asked me.

“She’s pretty.” I shrugged my shoulders.

“Why does everyone like Mikasa?” He asked.

“You don’t think Mikasa is pretty?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You’re not denying it.”

“Sasha,” He began to laugh which made me laugh. “You know what I mean.”

“Crushes aren’t a problem as long as they stay crushes.” I leaned over and kissed Connie. “Talk to me if you do anything sexual with your man crush.”

“Are you kidding me?” We both smiled and held each other.

“You’re such a goof sometimes.” I told him.

“You have a crush on Mikasa.” He replied.

“You have a crush on Reiner and not Mikasa.”

“Hey, we all have crushes, don’t judge me.” I rolled my eyes to his silliness and kissed him again.

 

**[Sasha - Unknown Location - Monday Afternoon]**

I wake up to Foscoe entering the dining room in a hurry, I wipe the drool off the table and from my mouth. I see Foscoe and Matteo arguing over something, Matteo asks for a list of names and I hear Connie’s come up.

“Connie? I know a Connie.” I sit up. “Is he here?”

“Yes, but you can’t see him.” Foscoe says.

“Why not?” I ask. “I want to see him.”

“Connie is a dude?” Matteo asks and we all look at him. “I’m asking for a friend.”

“Your other friends are still missing.” Foscoe says.

“Connie and I had nothing to do with them leaving.” I argue back, I just want to see my boyfriend.

“Just let them see each other.” My coach says to Matteo and Foscoe. “She isn’t hurting anyone if she sees her friend. They haven’t seen each other since we crashed here.”

“Fine, fine, fine.” Matteo waves his hand to shut my coach up. “Foscoe, you take these pretty little ladies to see Connie and I’ll go deal with our servants.”

“Are you sure?” Foscoe asks Matteo, he was already standing from his chair. Matteo was taller than Foscoe by a few inches, but Foscoe definitely had a bulkier build. “I can find them myself.”

“I said I’ll take care of it.” Matteo heads for the door, but stop before exiting. “I’m sorry, guess our fun is over for now. Excuse me.”

 

Foscoe guided us to where Connie was, he opens a door and led us in. Inside was Reiner on a hospital bed with Connie on a chair next to him. They were playing a game of tic-tac-toe on a piece of paper, they were laughing together.

“Connie!” I ran up to him and jump on him, hugging him tightly.

“Sasha?” He looks surprised and hugs me back. We kiss and I couldn’t help but begin to bawl.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” I said as I wipe my tears on his chest.

“It’s okay, I’m fine, how are you?” He asks me, he looks at my face and wipes my tears away with his hand. “Hey, don’t cry.” He smiles and I couldn’t help, but think I almost lost him.

“Connie, promise me you’ll never leave my side again.” I look into his eyes.

“I promise.”

“Well, that’s cute.” I look up at Reiner, who was smiling.

“What happened to you?” I ask him, getting up from Connie’s lap.

“Your boyfriend saved my life.” Reiner smiles and I look at Connie who was blushing.

“I ran into Foscoe in the woods and he helped us get here.” Connie explains, I look over to Foscoe and I hug him. I didn’t know what came over me, I was just happy Connie was safe.

“Thank you.” I tell Foscoe.

“You’re welcome.” Foscoe replies.

 

**[Jean - Unknown Location - Monday Afternoon]**

We’re currently walking towards a helicopter these three morons used to get here. Levi, Petra and I were all distracted by the huge information dump thrown at us last night. After I ran into the three stooges, I took them back to Levi and Petra. There we learned their names, Boris a quiet guy, he only has something to say when he wants to make fun of you, who was tricked into doing this. Hitch the blonde also a real loud mouth who loves to tease you, no respect for coach either, I mean I thought I was bad. Last, but not least, Marlowe felt like he had to do something after he heard about the missing jet, his uncle owned a helicopter and came up with the idea of finding the missing students.

I think the weirdest thing about these guys is how they got here. They claim Marlowe’s uncle help train all three of them how to fly a helicopter in a matter of days, Coach said their story was bullshit and I agreed. Marlowe continued to explain how they left from Nevada and weren’t in the air for long before their helicopter started to lose gas and quick. They began to lose altitude and hit the water, when they all woke up they were on the island and the helicopter was sitting next to them, he thinks it was faith for them to land on the island. Unfortunately, Marlowe’s uncle was nowhere to be found.

“Yeah, no I still think you’re bullshitting us.” Coach says after listening to Marlowe’s story for the fifth time. He’s asked so many questions, Petra and I did as well, as he’s managed to answer all the questions pretty quick.

“I have another question.” I say looking at Marlowe. “You said people are talking about us… what are they saying?”

“‘All Star Tennis Team Missing’ Hitch announces loudly, she spreads her hand apart in the air. “The headlines are nothing, you should hear what your families are saying about you.”

“They know we’re missing?” I ask.

“Wait, I wrote a list of names the news have mentioned.” Marlowe removes his backpack and pulls out a notebook. “The following are names of some of the tennis players missing: Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Historia Reiss, Jean Kir…”

“Kirschtein.” I pronounce slowly for him.

“Right,” He nods his head and continues reading the names. “Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Annie Leonhardt, Marco Bodt, Mina Caro-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” I interrupt him. “Basically all of us.”

“There’s something else.” Boris blurts.

“Boris.” Hitch cocks her head in his direction.

“What?”

“Shut up.”

“What’s something else?” Coach asks, the forest was quiet and kind of bare. Only a few trees around and a lot of dirt and vines running everywhere.

“It’s nothing really.” Marlowe says quietly.

“Just say it.” I tell him, whatever it is it couldn’t be anything too bad.

“The whole country was heartbroken when they learned the news, but then the media began to dig into everyone’s social medias and weren’t happy with what they found.”

“What did they find?” Petra asks, I give her a stink eye, but then remember her name wasn’t read. “Sorry.”

“What didn’t they like?” I ask Marlowe again, this time meeting him face to face.

“They exposed personal relationships and lifestyles-” I interrupt Marlowe.

“Lifestyles?” I ask. “Why does that matter… I don’t… why was that mentioned?”

Everyone went silent.

“People know you’re gay and you have a boyfriend. People know some tennis players smoke marijuana, which is illegal.” Hitch broke the silence and lets out a breath. “That’s not even the worst part.”

“There’s more?” I was already pisssed, I know our social medias are online for everyone to see, but why were those details important enough to be brought up?

“People went as far hacking to some of your profiles and exposed private messages.”

“Stop talking.” I tell Hitch before she could continue, I didn’t want to hear any of it.

“I think you should keep listening.” Boris suggests.

“I don’t want to.” I snap at him.

“I’m just saying.”

“Shut up already.”

“Jean, they’re exposing you all for dirt and ignoring the fact you’re all missing.” Marlowe shouts over all of us. “People are fighting at your school for you guys, your families and a small following online. Everyone else… hold disgust towards you.”

“Okay, so what did they find, the truth? Labeling us potheads and fags, right?” I assume that was the worst things they could come up with.

“Rumors indicate Historia Reiss to be having secret sexual relations with someone named Ymir, who we aren’t sure if she was with you guys.” Hitch says.

“She was.” I roll my eyes. “It wasn’t a secret, they were both openly gay.”

“Historia’s family didn’t know about her sexuality or any of her friends named Ymir.”

“That’s… stupid.” I shake my head, these rumors aren’t true at all.

“Also, Connie Springer is a bisexual or bicurious or something along those lines.” Boris adds, I laugh immediately.

“Okay, now you’re shitting me, Connie is with Sasha and she nearly has the biggest rack at school.”

“Jean.” My coach says my name.

“Apparently, Connie had some type of fling with someone named Reiner Braun, Sasha knew about it. There were messages between Sasha and Reiner, a lot of fighting and talking.” Boris continues, my head begins to hurt.

“This is way too much.” I start walking away. “I don’t even know how to deal with this right now. They’re all false and fake, none of those are true.” I hear my coach call for me, but I keep walking. I needed a second to just process all of this, but they all kept following me.

“If you’re going to lead us then you better start leading us the right way.” Marlowe catches up to me turns me in the right direction.

“You better not be lying about this damn helicopter.” I tell him.

 

**[Historia - Unknown Location - Monday Afternoon]**

Bruno had been leading us towards this helicopter for hours now, I was beginning to think he lied to us and leading us back to the house. Many of us have stopped to ask him if he knew where he was going, but he’d just reply with, “Yes, I’m sure.”. We’ve passed be random ponds, some clean… a lot dirty. We took advantage of refilling our water bottles with the fresh cold and clean water.  Farlan thought it’d be a smart idea to poke holes on the ground to mark a trail. Bruno said it was a dumb idea because someone could track us, but Farlan thought Bruno was lost.

“He doesn’t know where he’s going.” I hear Farlan whisper to Isabel.

“Just give him some time.” Isabel replies. “We haven’t ran into your tracks, yet.”

“He isn’t lost.” I turn around and tell them. “Now stop talking, you guys don’t know how to whisper.”

“Ouch.” Isabel says quietly.

“You’re not lost, right?” I whisper to Bruno who gives me a worried look. “Are you serious?”

“I know we’re close, it’s somewhere around here.” Bruno says as he looks around. “I saw it on one of the cameras yesterday.”

“Wait, how far on the island are these cameras?” Bruno wouldn’t answer me, he ignores my question and kept walking. “Bruno, are they everywhere?”

“You can’t tell anyone, I should’ve never taken you there.” Bruno says quietly.

“Bruno, I have to tell them. They’re my friends.”

“One of them is your friend, the others you barely know.” Bruno laughs at me.

“They’re my friends.” I tell him again.

“You can’t tell them, Historia.” Bruno stops to hold me, everyone stops walking and just stares at us.

“What are you doing?” Marco asks, he steps in front of everyone and looks at Bruno.

“There it is.” Bruno whispers.

“What?” Marco asks.

“The helicopter!” Bruno walks past me and runs past some trees, I keep my eye on him and see the giant helicopter.

“Oh, my god!” I begin running, following Bruno. I hear everyones steps behind me, we all keep running until we make it to the helicopter.

“I told you guys.” Bruno smiles and runs towards the giant flying machine. He pulls open the door and jumps in. “There’s no keys!”

“What?!” I shout, I run over to the helicopter, the rest of the group following behind me. “What’s wrong?”

“There are no keys.” Bruno says, he looks around and notices a group of people. “Who are they?” I turn around and see a group of people.

“Jean?” Marco quickly turns around when he hears his voice, Jean was standing next to his coach and some other people.

“Marco?” Jean looks over and begins to run as soon as he sees Marco. The two meet and hug each other, they slowly fall to the ground and I smile as they held each other.

“You know them?” Bruno asks me, I look at him.

“He was on the jet with me.” I answer him, he stays quiet and we both exit the helicopter.

 

Jean explained to us how Marlowe, Hitch and Boris landed on the island not too long ago in search for us. He slowly eased into the bad news and my heart hits my stomach, my family now knows about sexuality and my secret relationship. Jean asks me if the rumors were true, but I denied them. The media had no right to hack into my profile and read private messages.

“Historia, there’s something I have to tell you.” Jean says, he was looking down the whole time he spoke.

“Jean, what is it?” I ask him, he hesitates to continue speaking.

“It’s about Ymir.” His eyes began to water, his breathing began to quicken and he shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

“What? What? What is it, why are you sorry?” I ask him, he started crying for no reason at all.

“There wasn’t anything I could do, she… died.” Jean words repeat in my head over and over, I was trying to say something, but my voice is stuck in my throat. My eyes are wide and my hands begin to shake. I hold myself to make the shaking stop, but I think it only made it worse. I look up at Jean who had tears and snot coming out of his eyes and nose.

“Were you with her?” I mutter, I clear my throat so he could hear my question clearly. “Were you there when it happened?”

“She wasn’t alone, she was happy.” Jean couldn’t look me in the eyes, I blink about a thousand times to stop the tears from falling.

“Jean, thank you.” I take his hand and I hug him, he holds me tightly and then lets go.

“We have a problem.” Bruno speaks up after a moment of silence. “There are only four seats on the helicopter and there are too many of us.”

“What are you trying to say?” Marlowe asks.

“Yeah, that’s our helicopter.” Hitch adds.

“We need it.” Bruno says.

“Too bad, you can’t have it.” Marlowe says, voice harsh.

“We’re taking it.” Bruno states.

“Do you even know how to fly a helicopter?” Hitch says, her hostile attitude was clear.

“I’ll learn while I’m flying it.” Bruno hisses back, getting in her face. Coach Levi then steps in between the two.

“This is my only warning, back off.” Coach says staring angrily at Bruno, I’ve never seen Jean’s coach this upset before. Sasha would retell Connie’s stories how their coach would continue to push them to their limits, he’d yell at them, but it was never in a way to make them feel belittled. Their coach always encouraged and motivated them to be better than yesterday, he would never show anger towards his players.

“Who has the keys?” Bruno asks, he looks at Hitch who she then smiles smugly. “Hand them over.”

“I don’t have them.” She corrects him, but Bruno didn’t believe her.

“I said hand them over.” Bruno says, he holds his hand out, palm up, demanding for the keys.

“She doesn’t have the keys, fuck off already.” Jean says, I can tell Bruno was making everyone upset, even Farlan, Isabel and Yan had backed away from him.

“You don’t know how to fly a helicopter and you need a pilot and a co-pilot.” Marlowe says, we all turn around, he was standing behind everyone. “Which means there’s two seats left, you don’t fit.”

“The helicopter isn’t for me, dumbass.” Bruno rolls his eyes, the way he was carrying himself made me feel uncomfortable. “It’s for Historia.” Everyone got quiet and all eyes were on me, I look at Bruno who I now have confused thoughts about. He can be a really sentimental person and turn hostile the next.

“I- um…” I wasn’t sure what to say, do I thank Bruno? “I don’t want the seat.”

“What?” Bruno turns his whole body towards me. “That’s why I brought you here, to get you off the island.”

“Historia, who even is this guy?” Jean asks me.

“I think Farlan and Isabel should take the extra two seats.” I propose. “They’ve been here longer than the rest of us.”

“We’ve been here for days.” Jean tries to argue with me.

“They’ve been here for months.” I argue back.

“The helicopter was for you.” Bruno tells me, it was almost as if he was holding back tears after hearing me give up my seat.

“Historia, thank you.” Isabel brings me in for a hug.

“There’s only room for one more person.” Marlowe says and continues to explain. “Three of us landed on the island, three of us are leaving the island.”

“I’m staying.” Hitch then says.

“What?” Boris scoffs. “You’re joking, right?”

“No, just take them and come back for me.” Hitch tells Boris and Marlowe.

“Hitch, you’re coming back with us.” Boris says.

“Look, you didn’t even want to come here in the first place, we dragged you here and-”

“I don’t care, you’re coming back with us.” Boris says, interrupting Hitch. “You’re not part of them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jean asks, he sounds offended.

“I mean we didn’t crash here.”

“Really? Cause your story says otherwise.”

“We landed in the ocean and ended up here somehow, get your facts straight.”

“Fuck you, you think we wanted to be here?” Jean then pushes Boris.

“Jean, stop.” Marco tries to hold Jean back.

“Maybe it’s a good thing you got stuck here,” Boris says walking to the helicopter. “Maybe this is God’s way of getting rid of all the bad people.”

“That’s where I’m stopping you.” I was so disgusted with what he had to say. “God doesn’t work like that.”

“God works in mysterious ways or at least that’s what you say, right?” Boris waves his hand, dismissing the conversation. “I’ll be in the helicopter when you’re all ready to go.”

“I’m leaving, I wasted my time bringing you here if you’re not getting on.” Bruno says to me, he begins walking away and as much as I wanted him to stay I knew the rest of the group was happy to see him go. I turn back to the group and look at Farlan and Isabel and smile at them.

“Thanks for everything.” We didn’t know each other for long, but these two have been through the same situation Marco and I have been in the past few days for months now.

“I’ll let people know you’re alive.” Isabel then hugs me and turns to Farlan who didn’t seem as excited to be leaving the island. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t go, but you should go.” Farlan says to Isabel.

“No, we’ve together since we got here, we can’t just separate now.” Isabel begs Farlan to go with her, but Farlan refuses.

“Isabel, I have a whole group of girls I’m responsible for, I can’t abandon them now.” Farlan tells Isabel, he’s mentioned he manages a girls volleyball team back at home, Isabel was on that team.

“I should stay, too, I can’t leave my girls behind.” Isabel says, offering up her seat as well.

“No, they’d want you to go. Tell everyone’s families we’re okay and send help.” Farlan’s voice was beginning to crack and some tears even rolled down his cheeks. “Yan, I want you to have my seat.”

“Are you sure?” Yan’s eyes widen and he stutters his next words. “I, I, I don’t know what to say, thank you, thank you so much.”

“Yeah, please take care of her.” Farlan requests.

“I will.” Yan extends his arm and Farlan meets his hand, shaking it.

“Alright, if you’re all done gossiping let’s get a move on before it gets dark.” Marlowe says as he walks towards the helicopter, suddenly he stops and faces us. “It was nice to get to know you Jean and I’m sorry I’m not able to bring you back home, but until that happens, see you later.”

“Yeah, yeah, later Bowl Cut.” Jean says with a friendly smile, Marlowe smile back and says his goodbyes to everyone else. Isabel and Yan says their farewells and follow Marlowe toward the helicopter. The four of them take their seat and Marlowe starts the engine, the rotor blades slowly begin to move and eventually created huge gusts of wind.

“I thought you said you had the keys.” Jean shouts as loud as he could so Hitch could hear him.

“I lied, Marlowe had them this whole time.” Hitch replies with a smile. We all take a few steps back, so we don’t fall over by the wind.

We all wave our hands as Marlowe and Boris gain altitude, I see Isabel and Yan waving down to us. Suddenly, a roar echoes through the sky and a black cloud flies around the helicopter and engulfs it. The smoke swirls around the aircraft, it was so thick we couldn’t even see the helicopter anymore. We all just watch as the helicopter stayed in place and the smoke continues to block us from seeing inside it. Seconds later, I watch as the cloud separates itself from the helicopter and disappears over the trees. I look over to the helicopter as it bursts into flames.

“Oh, no, no, no, no!” Hitch begins to panic as her friends are trapped inside and we couldn’t help them.

“He needs to come down.” Coach Ackerman says, he looks at Hitch waiting for her to respond.

“What do you want me to do? I can’t control the helicopter from down here, it’s not a toy!” She yells back. Marlowe and Boris struggle to bring the helicopter back down, we can hear them screaming from inside. They manage to land the helicopter and Hitch immediately begins to run towards it. “Marlowe! Boris!”

“Isabel!” Farlan follows behind her.

“Petra.” Coach Ackerman turns to the ginger and she nods her head. “You three wait here.” He orders us as him and Petra follow Hitch and Farlan to help. The fire gets bigger and without warning the helicopter explodes. “Duck!” I hear coach say as all four hit the floor. One of the rotary blades flew in our direction, I close my eyes and hope it didn’t hit me.

“Jean?” I hear Marco’s voice, I look over and he looks terrified. A small half of his body begins to slip off, just like in my dream, and hits the ground. Marco turns to Jean, his legs go limp and Jean catches him.

“Marco? Marco!” I hear Jean scream as he looks at one half of Marco in his arms and the other on the ground.

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know which characters you're more worried about or sad about, or happy for or anything, really. I love reading everyone's comments and I try to reply to them when I'm not procrastinating with typing, GUILTY! I know the chapter is past the date I said It'd be up, but I think the wait was worth it. I did however want to take a break after the tenth chapter, this was kind of like PART ONE of Unknown and after my "break" is over I'll begin PART TWO. I'm not sure how long this break will last, but if you're interested in keeping up with whatever it is I'm doing you can follow my IG account: @s.pringle.s - I mainly use the story feature and post every now and then. Thanks again for reading and I hope you all loved the ending to PART ONE and please don't hate me lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comment below, any type of response can help me in the future whether it's an opinion, a typo I can fix, writing tips, ideas for the story or even a simple smiley face haha hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
